


The Forgiving Ones

by OneLetteredWonder



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Slow Burn, Spells & Enchantments, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 34,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneLetteredWonder/pseuds/OneLetteredWonder
Summary: The world has been reduced to shatters and their countries along with themselves are no less. The war rages on and the only hope Allen has left to save himself and the people he had been made to protect is get rid of the one who started it all. He tried, he tried so hard and now he's wrapped up in the same fate he planned for Luciano. A spell gone right and they are ripped from the world they lived in to learn something new.





	1. The Beginning of it All

" _Fuck_!" Allen says, slamming his back into the wall of the house he's taking shelter in. He clenches the gun tight in his hands, trying his hardest to catch his breath against the dust swirling around him. He stretches, angling his body to peek through the window above him. The ground is on fire, tarnished with the rage of war going on. People are on the ground, dead probably, while a few survivors are keeping a paranoid look out trying to pile them all up. Dog tags are being taken, ready to be sent home, if it hasn't been destroyed yet.

"What the fuck?" Allen spits out bitterly. He kicks a fallen board in front of him angrily. With a thunk he drops his head back and sighs. He hates war.

"Why the fuck did Luciano do this?" He asks loudly. he kicks the board again, harder this time, willing and wanting it to snap under his force.

"What in the fuck was going though his head when-"

"I don't fucking know." A deep voice cuts off his tirade before it can get going. Allen glances up at his brother who drops his pack to the ground and flops next to him. Matt runs a hand through his dirt matted hair, slowly but surely slipping out of the ribbon holding the strands together. Matt kicks the board too, splintering it in half. Allen huffs and pulls his legs close to him, trying his hardest to make himself smaller.

He's so angry. Luciano the bastard decided it would be a dandy fucking idea to declare war on his country. Whether or not Luciano had much say in that act, he sure as hell didn't look upset about it. He gleefully sent troops over to Allen's land. What a douche.

Allen and Luciano didn't get along, even on a good day, but that didn't make them enemies. At least, not until Luciano sunk Hawaii under the ocean. Allen cried over the loss, turned his sadness to anger, and his people rallied to fight the Italians. He thought World War 4 took it's toll, but this one is so much worse. He hoped a fifth war would never come, he hated fighting, he hated interacting. He twists to look out the window again, a pang of dread hits him hard as he sees his people sprawled on the ground not breathing. Fuck.

This has been going on for months. Such a short amount of time and yet so much death has already been caused. The Italian army never ends. They send troops after troops. Allen is lucky he has one of the world's largest populations, or he would have fallen quickly. Never would he have attacked Luciano like this. His people and government knew better than to mess with the Italians. All bets are off now. Luciano doesn't deserve a fair fight and if there is one thing Allen is good at, it's playing dirty.

The alliances came after. Matt had been the first to side with him. Allen cried at that too. Matt hated getting involved even more than he did, yet just a week after the whole war started, Matt came in with troops in high numbers. Oliver and Francois joined soon after, trying to even out the war front by attacking Italy from their side. Fuck it all when Lutz and Kuro held true to the alliance of World War 2, making everything the shit storm it is now.

"There you two are," A light relieved voice says, making Allen and Matt both turn their heads to the speaker. Oliver's usual smile is gone, replaced by one that is strictly relieved at seeing Allen and Matt alive and mostly unharmed. Francois enters the destroyed house after Oliver, a cigarette in his mouth, puffing out smoke. He nods once at the two on the ground, his only action of consolation.

"Are you two alright?" Oliver asks, kneeling in front of them and inspecting their faces. Their scars wouldn't be there anyway and both Allen and Matt nods their heads in a complete blatant lie. They are not okay and won't be for a while. Oliver gives them a sympathetic smile anyway, moving to sit on the ground too. Francois joins them.

The sound of planes, and every few minutes a gunshot, are heard outside. Allen can feel the ache of war on his body settling in. It's been getting worse. He is so sick of fighting. He is so angry.

"What the fuck," He whines, hiding his face in his knees. Oliver is too stressed to remark on his language and for that Allen is thankful. He can not deal with a lecture right now. He's trying, fuck he's trying so fucking hard right now. He's got the brunt of the war on his back etching into him in scars that may or may not last.

"Why did Luciano do this?" He asks quietly not expecting an answer. Not surprised when he gets none. He leans his head back up to rest against the wall. He's tired. He's so damn tired.

"Luciano is heartless," Francois mumbles, blowing out a puff of smoke. Oliver sighs and rests his head to Francois's shoulder.

"There's not a soul on this earth Luciano wouldn't hurt," Matt growls out, kicking another fallen board. Allen grimaces, releasing his clutch on his weapon. He doesn't want to do this anymore.

"Not on this earth," Oliver echoes lightly shuffling his feet on the ground. Allen feels the tears slipping down his face. He can't keep up the tough charade. He doesn't have the energy for it. Right now his troops are taking the journey to Europe, trying to burn Luciano to the ground and end this once and for all.

* * *

Luciano smiles to himself, looking at the map of the American continent. There are burn marks all over where he has attacked. A sadistic smirks crosses his face. He's running that American loudmouth ragged. Allen is so close to giving up. The battles are becoming longer and more haggaring to his people. Luciano rubs a hand subconsciously over his arm, where a brutal surprise attack from the Canadians left its mark. He shakes his head and snaps his arms down to their sides.

He rolls his shoulders, his troops preparing for the next attack. Just a little longer and he will conquer the United States. Taking down one of the world's biggest powerhouses, even with the help of some, will count as a legend in the history books. He can't wait to see the look on Allen's face when he's down in the mud and bleeding to death.

He lounges dramatically in his chair at the meeting table. No one else is there yet. Lutz and Kuro should be there soon if they ever get their heads out of their asses. They came to Luciano telling him they would fight with him as allies, and even when Luciano told them to fuck off because he didn't need help, they did anyway. Luciano pulls out his knife and sneers. He doesn't need help and he doesn't need allies. He's done most if not all of the work on Allen himself anyway. Though he supposed those two are good for leverage.

Luciano tosses the knife in the air, kicking his feet back and smirking to himself. War is so much fun, he almost doesn't want it to stop. His people are bloodthirsty, always itching for a chance to fight. Now they get to fight the United States and Canada? Oh it's a dream come true for them. They have stayed out of war long enough and it's time to bring the pain.

The door opens and in steps a familiar figure. Other than watching them enter the room, Luciano doesn't acknowledge his brother taking a seat across from him.

"You're in a good mood," Flavio remarks with none of his flare. Luciano rolls his eyes and catches his knife once more. He raises an eyebrow at Flavio slowly taking out miscellaneous papers from his bag. Luciano makes a 'tch' noise and throws the knife expertly to land on Flavio's papers, nailing them to the table. Flavio doesn't even flinch, continuing to pull out more papers.

"The Americans are falling," Luciano purrs. Flavio glances up at him, then returns to looking down. Luciano for a second cackles as the rest of the meeting members join them. Lutz and Kuro are smirking wildly at each other and a few key diplomats look highly uncomfortable. It's all quite amusing. Luciano gets the meeting underway, detailing how exactly the next phase of the plan will work out to blow the United States back under the water.


	2. Where There is Patience

Allen walks across the desert, swallowing hard and grasping one last time at the small pistol attached to his leg and then letting it go. The land, his land, is nothing but rubble and it hurts inside him. All this destruction and its all Luciano's fault. Allen takes a deep breath and remembers the plan. Fuck it's a crazy plan, but it's the only shot they have of getting this war to end as quickly as possible. It's simple, all Allen has to do, is get Luciano to chase him. Shouldn't be too hard.

There's an Italian base up ahead and Allen can feel Luciano in there, he can feel the nation energy surging through him like a parasite. Allen takes a shaky breath, pressing the communication device in his ear once to make one _blip_. He receives two _blip_ s back. Allen sniffles. He really doesn't want to die today.

"HEYYYY LUCCIIIIII!" He yells out, putting his hands in his pockets and plastering on a mischievous smirk. The air is silent and Allen debates running. He's dangerously close to the camp and anyone could have heard him or seen him or shot him or thrown a knife at him. He bites the inside of his lip, his heart jerking in his chest when a tent opens and Luciano steps out, followed by his cronies. Allen is losing his confidence quickly. Fuck Francois didn't tell him that the others were there.

"How you doing you hot piece of Italian ass?" Allen shouts when Luciano walks closer. He's taking his sweet time because he knows Allen is fucked if he tries much of anything. Allen takes the smallest fraction of pride at seeing Luciano twitch in annoyance at the remark.

"Just thought I'd stop by ya know, see how my favorite asshole is doing," Allen snickers to himself winking over at him. Luciano looks unimpressed though Lutz and Kruo giggle. Flavio is behind them, worry clear on his features which is weird because he hates getting wrinkle lines for any expression, he's told Allen so many times. The American spares Flavio a glance before turning all his attention to Luciano so close to him.

"Allen," Luciano says darkly. Allen doesn't let the tone of voice affect him. He's gone toe to toe with Luciano before, but right now he's weak. He needs to be careful, and fuck if he's ever been careful before. He almost takes a hand out of his pocket to grab his pistol.

"What do we own the pleasure?" Luciano smirks at him, twirling a knife between his fingers. Allen cackles, taking a step back, trying to hide his fear at Luciano taking a step forward.

"I'm here to accept your surrender," Allen says. It strikes a nerve somewhere. Luciano twitches completely as a scowl crawls onto his face. With a shrug of his shoulders Allen turns around, just looking over his shoulder at the Italian to show he's not afraid as much as Luciano thinks he should be.

"You're not strong enough to defeat me anyway," He snarks. He ducks as a knife sails over his head and then he's running. He lets his confidence fall knowing with the pounding of feet that Luciano is behind him somewhere. His breathing is coming and he takes a stupid risk and glances behind. Luciano is chasing him, and angrily too. He's in front of his posse, throwing knives, then bending down expertly to pick them back up. Fuck he's fast. Allen hops over fallen trees and ditches, smirking for a second when he hears Lutz yell out a few swear words after tripping.

Allen slides underneath a fallen board to the fence around the abandoned building he and the others took refuge in. He scrambles to his feet to keep going. The footsteps behind him drop as his followers hurdle over the broken fence but soon the footsteps are back and are louder. Panic hits him in the gut like a freight train. He's got to be faster. He reaches up a hand to press his earpiece fuck knows how many times the closer he gets to the building. He can vaguely hear one _blip_ back as he turns a sharp corner through the doorway into the rundown building.

"Where are you?!" He hears Luciano growl out, stealing his attention and making him trip on a piece of broken plywall. He tumbles hard rolling awkwardly on the ground. Swears pass through his lips as he pulls himself to his feet, glancing behind him just in time to see Luciano slide into the end of the hallway with murder clear in his eyes. Stumbling Allen enters an open room only lit by candles. To an untrained eye they look out of place but Allen knows better. It gives the dust covered room an eerie glow.

A knife whizzes past him grazing his arm causing it to split open. He gasps and covers the wound with a hand though in his moment of distraction it gives Luciano enough to catch up to him. Allen grits his teeth, coming face to face with the fucker that started all of his problems. He glares just as hard at Luciano who is so ready to stab a knife into his eye.

"Do it Oliver!" He yells out, causing Luciano's anger to give way to confusion. Allen struggles in his hold, trying to break away but Luciano holds tight to him. He claws at his hands in a vain attempt to put distance between them.

"Get out of there Allen!" He hears Matt call for him along with more footsteps coming towards the room. Allen pushes but Luciano is adamant. There is no time.

"Just fucking do it!" He shouts again, trying one last time to kick Luciano off and away from him but the Italian's fingers tangle harder into his dirty shirt. He delivers a sweeping move to the back of Luciano's leg dropping them both to the ground as Oliver's voice rings out and the magic circle underneath them glows a bright blue, momentarily blinding both Allen and Luciano. The air picks up and breathing is hard. Luciano glares down at him with new murder in his eyes. Allen glares back, kicking him one last time just as the circles goes white and the air is sucked from his lungs.

* * *

Luciano gasps for breath as the air comes back to him. He thrashes on the ground, pinning the body beneath him fully as he believes it to be Allen. He has a knife to their neck, blinking hard as his vision slowly comes back to him, showing him eyes that are not Allen's typical pink color. Luciano's glare lightens up to confusion, taking in the warm honey color of the eyes of the person below who is shaking in fear of him. Luciano blinks at them. His eyes dart around to the building he is now in. It is not the run down crap building Allen stupidly managed to tempt him into.

No, this room is brightly colored and clean. Luciano returns his gaze back to the person beneath him. They are still shaking in fear and Luciano almost smiles, it's been so long since someone's been genuinely afraid of him but the whole situation keeps him from doing so.

"Where am I?" He whispers. The person gulps, moving their lips trying to find words. Luciano presses the knife deeper into their neck.

"Where am-"

"Venice Italy, on the river," The voice squeaks out. Luciano shakes his head not fully believing them. He gets off the person in haste, going to the window and running outside. He shields his eyes against the sun blinding him. He spins in circles taking in the buildings and their rustic styles. This isn't Italy. He knows Italy, he is Italy. This is nothing he's ever seen. The people around him are smiling, talking and selling things, flirting. Luciano walks down the street, scanning for something familiar and yet the twist in his gut recognizes things.

His feet take him down the street like he's walked these roads thousands of times before, yet the way it all looks is so strange to him. Before he knows what he's doing he's running. He takes turn after turn, knowing the way though he feels like he's getting more and more lost as the people pass him by. It's too friendly. He stops dead in his tracks in front of the Colosseum and he knows he's not in his Italy.

He drops to his knees seeing the building his grandfather built in pieces and crumbling. There are people walking around it. Luciano shakes his head again, the Colosseum is in pristine condition, used twice a month in his home. This can't be Italy.

"Hey!" A voice yells. Luciano doesn't look up to it. His thought are racing. What did Allen do? What did that British fuck say? He grits his teeth in anger, shaking slightly in disbelief.

"Hey are you okay?" A voice asks, closer now and Luciano manages to turn his gaze up to the honey colored eyes of the person he pinned down earlier. They reach out for him and Luciano slaps their hands away with a grimace. They whimper but do not run away.

"You left so suddenly and I-" They cut themselves off. Luciano pulls himself to his feet, noticing the way the person flinches.

"You said, Italy correct?" Luciano hisses. The person nods, wringing their hands together and Luciano sneers. He has no time for sniveling. He huffs and twitches his fingers itching to hold a knife. This is not Italy, or at least not his Italy.

"What year?" He rounds on the person, taking a step forward when they take on back. The fiddle with their fingers more while mumbling out the date and Luciano's confusion grows. It's still the same day as back in the dirty building with Allen but this place is not in war. This place is happy.

"Who are you?" Luciano asks. The person finally looks up to him blinking before a smile crosses their face that Luciano thinks has no business being there.

"My name is Feliciano Vargas," They say holding out their hand in politeness, and again, Luciano slaps it away.

"Vargas?" He repeats and the person nods their head with a smile though they are rubbing their hand to relieve it of it's stinging. Luciano doesn't know what's going on and quite frankly he's pissed. First this person says he's in Italy and then he has his last name.

"Take me to the minister." That order sets off a chain of events that gives Luciano a headache. This Feliciano stutters something about how it's the ministers day off and how it's not proper to bother someone on their day off. As if Luciano could give two shits. Someone in a position of power shouldn't

take a day off. He finally manages to get Feliciano to take him to the minister when he pulls a knife on him which of course first prompts Feliciano to drop to his knees and beg to not be killed.

After an hour, Luciano finally gets to the minister. He shoves his way through the office with Feliciano muttering apologies to the people behind him. He bursts into the office and throws a knife down on the desk of the so called man in charge.

"You are the minster yes?" He asks quickly. The man blinks down at the knife and nods.

"You are aware of nations then yes?" Luciano hisses. There is silence around him as Feliciano closes the door softly behind him. The minister glances at Feliciano and nods once more.

"I am Vene Italia, representation of North Italy and I demand to know where the fuck I am!" He barks out, slamming his hands on the desk and making the minister jerk out of his seat.

"You are in North Italy," The man says gently like he's dealing with a cornered animal though at his point he is the one cornered. Luciano growls and takes his knife from the desk and throws it into the wall next to the minters head.

"Did you say North Italy?" Feliciano asks quietly, stealing Luciano's attention. He gives an exasperated sigh and faces the man who has been trailing him this whole time. He raises an eyebrow to the confusion on Felicianos's face also confused as to why he feels the need to talk.

"But I'm North Italy," He says and Luciano snaps. He lunges for Feliciano, groaning in pain when he collides with the wall. He glares to the side where Feliciano now has his hands over his mouth and muttering out apologies. Luciano lunges for him again, ensuing him to chase the other around the office, trying to catch him. He's faster than Luciano thought. He finally manages to get Feliciano on the ground with a hand around his neck.

"Don't you _dare_ insult me that way. I am North Italy and you are _nothing_ but a weakling." He spits. Feliciano claws at his hands when the door burts opens and a body slams Luciano off him. He flies across the room, banging into the desk, and sprawling. Shaking his head when he manages to sit upright. There's a person over Feli, turning his face that way and that and scowling deeply. Luciano's eyes widen as the person turns to him, their green eyes blaring.

"Flavi?" Luciano says before his mind comprehends this person has brown hair and is frowning. There is no way Flavio would be caught dead making that expression.

"I am Romano Italia, representation of South Italy, state your business." He says in a deep voice that sounds too close to Flavio's it's messing with Luciano's head. Another person appears and he has to shake his head again, they look to much like Ricco for his taste. His mind swims.

"I don't know where I am," Luciano says finding no other words. The person who said he was South Italy scoffs and crosses their arms.

"So you attack my brother, nice fucking job." They say and Luciano throws a knife at him not having another thought as they are getting cluttered with wooziness. This one ducks easily and sends him a confused look.

"The fuck?" They ask. Luciano blinks, his vision getting blurry. He shakes his head but it makes his dizziness worse, he slips from his spot and his head hits the floor.


	3. Where There is Warmth

The first thing Allen does when he feels something solid beneath him is scramble away. He can't see as he scoots away from wherever he landed but he inhales sharply when his back hits a wall. He puts his arms reflexively in front of his body wanting to shield himself from whatever could hurt him. He blinks his eyes trying to get them back in focus. The first thing he can make out is bright blue eyes staring at him with concern.

"Dude you okay?" The voice says, something southern that reminds Allen of his country. He flinches, hitting the wall when the person reaches out hand to him. They draw back at his reaction. Allen looks around him not recognizing the building or what is outside the window. It's bright and not covered with ash.

Realization hits Allen like a truck of bricks. Oliver's spell worked. Luciano is no longer there but neither is he. He's no longer home. Allen feels the tears coming before he can stop them. He curls up, hiding his face, and wails.

He scratches at his scalp, wanting nothing more than to see his land and to see Matt. After all the pain he went through of being the bearer of the war, now he's not even home. He has no idea where he is. He's been under so much stress and now all of what he worked so hard for is gone.

He's never going to see his family again. He'll never see his people rejoice of the end of the war. It never ends.

So Allen cries. He cries for all the people he lost, he cries for all the families who have yet to know if their loved ones are alive, he cries for the trees and the buildings that have come crashing down. He cries and whines until his head feels light and he's reduced to a sniveling mess. It all feels so hopeless. He has no idea how long he's been sitting there vulnerable but that last thing he expects to see when he lifts his head are those same blue eyes looking at him.

He flinches back against the wall again hitting his head. This time he has enough sense to hiss and rub the spot. He sniffs hard and rubs at his nose, glaring at the person who has the gall to look at him with worry. Wordlessly this blue eyed person hands him a glass of water. Allen doesn't know when he got up to get that. Slowly he reaches out to take it. He doesn't trust this.

"You okay?" They whisper to him. Allen sniffles again. He doesn't answer, he just holds the water close to his chest and glares at the ground. The person in front of him doesn't move though. It makes Allen angry. He doesn't need this petty pity bullshit.

"Where am I?" He croaks out, his voice hoarse from all the tears. He chides himself internally, taking a sip of the water, and raises an eyebrow when the person in front of him looks more relieved.

"You're in South Carolina, the US," They say and Allen grimaces. That doesn't sound right. He just came from there, and this place, or what he can see of it from out of the window looks nothing like it. What ever spell Oliver used sure as fuck sent him someplace new. Allen twitches in his spot, starting to get uncomfortable being watched when something creaks from another room. The blue eyed persons sits up straighter then stands.

"I'll be right back," He says though Allen doesn't care. He doesn't need this fuck watching him. He stays silent and still, listening in on any part of the conversation he can hear.

"Who is he?" He hears a soft voice say. Allen thinks of that himself, remembering who he is. He wonders how long it would take to get him to a government building to explain who he is. It's the best he can do.

"Is he alright?" Another voice says with an accent that makes Allen twitch. He knows that accent, has heard it for most of his life, but it's not the same tone, it doesn't have the same bounce.

"He just came out of nowhere," Another voice says and this one makes Allen angry.

"I can fucking hear you!" He shouts not caring that he called attention to himself. It's quiet now. Allen rolls his eyes, taking another sip of the water given to him as the blue eyed person comes back to him with three other people in tow making Allen's eyes widen.

"Matt?" He whispers, looking at one person in particular, who looks so much like Matt he wants to cry again. They perk up but shake their head.

"My name is Matthew," They say softly in a voice that's just a ghost of Matt's. Allen lets a few more tears slip through that he lazily wipes away. That small amount of hope kills him inside. The blue eyed person drops to their knees in front of him, giving him that same worrying look. Allen sighs and faces him.

"I need to speak with a government official," He says as evenly as he can though his head and heart hurt. The blue eyed person smiles quickly.

"I am," He says with a nod of his head. Allen raises an eyebrow again, wondering how this kid could work for the government. He clears his throat.

"Are you aware of nations?" He asks. The person shares a glance with the other three then turns back to face him. He nods his head. Allen takes a deep breath.

"My name is Allen Jones and I represent the United States of America, and I want to go home," His voice cracks on the last word but he doesn't care. He wants to go home more than anything. The blue eyes person eyes widen comically, his mouth falling open as he turns to look at the others who share equally shocked expressions. Blue eyes then takes a deep breath himself holding out his hand for introductions sake. Allen takes it cautiously.

"My name is Alfred Jones, and I represent the United States of America," Allen jerks back, staring wide eyed at the sheepish smile now on blue eye's face. He shakes his head, trying to remember the words of Oliver's spell when his vision goes fuzzy. He tries to blink it away but it doesn't work. He wibbles, getting dizzy when he slumps to the floor.

* * *

Oliver drops the book in his hands to the ground as the light disappears revealing the empty space where Allen and Luciano once stood. He covers his mouth with his hands and drops to his knees crying softly. An arm is around him and he turn into Francois's hold. He peeks up at Matt glaring at the still semi glowing circle. He's gritting his teeth in anger. The sound of feet comes closer then Flavio rounds the corner with Lutz and Kuro right behind him. He glances around the room before settling his eyes on Oliver.

"Where are they?" He asks sickeningly sweet to which he receives no answer other than Oliver's muffled whimpers. How could he do that to Allen? How could he send him away like that? What has he done?

"Where are they?" Lutz demands with a yell stomping into the room only to be pushed back by Matt who hasn't stopped shaking.

"They're not fucking here!" He growls, raising his voice a titch, just enough to scare everyone in the room. It's awkwardly quiet. Oliver keeps his eyes closed. It's all so wrong.

"Sent them away," Francois inputs, trying to shed more light on the situation while still coddling Oliver to him. Kuro and Lutz look between each other while Flavio manages to gain his composure first.

"Where?" It's silent. Matt glances down at Oliver. He walks over with his hand out to help him to his feet. Oliver manages to stand somewhat stable.

"I have no idea, the spell decides," He says meekly. Lutz groans and kicks a board pieces in anger. Flavio's eyes widen sharp at the action. He turns around and slaps Lutz in the face deadly quick. More awkward silence.

"Control yourself," He hisses then turns a dark glare to Oliver. Lutz rubs at his face indignantly.

"What exactly is your spell?" Flavio asks, his voice getting more and more tense with every word. Oliver bends down and lifts up his book, flipping it back to the right page to recite for Flavio to hear.

"Send them to someone warm, to a being who can tame them, send them to someone who would sooner hold them than hurt them, to a being who will sooner look on in worry over fear, send them to someone who will take their anger and their pain, and make it something more, let them not come back until they are changed." Oliver's voice dies out and he drops the book, again, not having the energy to hold it.

There's not a soul on this earth Luciano wouldn't hurt so he sent him to another. Allen got caught in the crossfire once more. He has no idea where they are. The only way for them to come back is through completing the spell to its end. It could take ages. Oliver raises his head just enough to look Flavio in the eye. Flavio inhales slowly and then sits down on the ground, not even flinching for his outfit.

"And we will wait for them to get back si?" He asks as cold as ice. Matt, surprisingly, is the one to copy his position. He sits too glaring still at the burned in circle. He wants his brother back just as much. The others follow suit. Then they wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading~


	4. What Kind of New Home

There is only light, encasing and enveloping him. He can hear a voice, soft in the background, whispering words like magic, telling him about warmth and kind holds. Luciano twists away, trying to get away from the voice coming closer. He doesn't need that. He tries to run away but he's stopped by bright honey colored eyes.

Luciano sits up straight gasping for breath and twisting out of the bed to land on the floor with a thump. He scrambles to his feet and backs into the wall. He glares down at the blankets spilling onto the floor, his thoughts racing for what could have happened to him, sleeping so openly in an unknown place. He snaps his eyes to the door when it opens. Feliciano is there looking worried then relieved when he spies Luciano awake.

"I heard a noise, are you okay?" He asks stepping into the room. Luciano backs away from him still unsure of his position. Feliciano pouts slightly.

"Ah I made breakfast if you want any," He offers before skipping out of the room. Luciano drops to the floor. Even though he just slept he's exhausted. His mind travels back to his dream. The words, in Oliver's voice, are ringing in his ears. He grits his teeth. That's what this is, some sort of spell to send him somewhere else, to get rid of him. A new world. Somewhere we is not in power. He takes a deep breath to control his anger. He will just have to find a way back on his own.

He pulls himself up off the floor, finding random clothes that fit him among the masses laid out on the dresser. He opens the door to find Feliciano there with glass of water. He hands it to Luciano with a smile. With a soft glare Luciano takes it, following the other out of the room, anger now seething through at seeing a version of himself acting to aloof and happy. He has enough sense to know what kind of world Oliver sent him to.

He's disgusted at the sight. He's nothing like Feliciano. They are damn near opposites. Smiling, weak, taking his country and turning it into something he can't stand. He hates how this person has the nerve to call themselves North Italy. It doesn't sit right with him. It annoys him immensely. In his momentary flare of emotions he nearly trips Feliciano down the stairs.

Instead he only trips half way down. Feliciano lands on his back with a whine. He rubs at his head and the front door opens. Luciano freezes when the people just enter the house and his mind is spinning at the intruders.

"Ah Ludwig!" Feliciano smiles brightly, pulling himself up and throwing his arms around the tall man's shoulders. Luciano glares from the shadows, taking a sip of the water, slightly hoping it's poisoned. This Ludwig, he assumes, is an opposite to Lutz. There a small man there to with black hair. If he didn't look exactly like him, Luciano would have never known it was Kuro's opposite. The white haired man confuses him, especially when he talks.

"Yo Feli what you doing on the floor?" He asks loudly, throwing an arm over Feliciano's shoulder in a friendly manner. Luciano growls. Never in his life would he let someone touch him like that and here is his supposed counterpart just letting it happen. Who are these people to him and why do they have the nerve to enter uninvited.

Luciano takes slow dramatic steps down the stairs, looking down at these new comers. The Kuro look-a-like taps Feliciano's shoulder and points at him causing Feliciano to squeak and walk over to him.

"Who's he?" The loud one asks. Feliciano smiles at him.

"This is Luciano!" He introduces though Luciano's glare doesn't lessen. He doesn't like these people knowing him. They have no right to. He walks past them, not even bothering for pleasantries. He doesn't need to. He takes a seat at the table in the kitchen. He hears the others conversing in soft tones though Feliciano feels no need to be quiet.

"He's here for a while I guess, he's from another dimensions," Feliciano explains making Luciano twitch in annoyance. He doesn't know when he'll be able to go back but it won't come soon enough he's sure. Any place would be better than here. The group enters the kitchen, keeping their distance from him while Feliciano goes back to messing with the food on the counter. Luciano doesn't bother to look at them, there's no point.

"Sooooo," The loud one says. Luciano glares up at him. The man makes a face, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Where you from?" He asks trying to initiate conversation. Luciano just rolls his eyes and looks back to the table. This other doesn't deserve his responses. He peeved when Feliciano answers for him.

"Luciano is the North Italy from his own world," Feliciano giggles and plates the food, placing one in front of Luciano then happily moving to get another one ready for his guests.

"Wait, he's you?" Ludwig points between them. Luciano takes a deep breath and begins to eat to give himself something to do, again, hoping it's poisoned so he can leave. No such luck, instead the food is good. The comparison of him and Feliciano being the same is unnerving.

"In a way, he's like my opposite," Feliciano giggles again, handing out more food. Luciano sends a quick sharp look up at Ludwig who flinches. Luciano takes pride in that.

"Cool," The loud one says. Luciano finishes eating quickly, not without noting the awkward silence that follows. He stands and walks out of the room.

"Uh dude? Plates? There's a sink right there." Luciano pauses to glance over his shoulder at the loud one pointing his fork at the sink. The others are wearing incredulous looks on their faces. Luciano glances down at his plate, scoffs, and walks back up to the room he woke up in.

"What's his problem?" He hears the white haired person through the door. He presses his back to it. There is a lot of information to take it and plenty to plan for.

"I think he's upset, he was taken from home," Feliciano says, trying to cover up for him. Luciano sneers and flops back down on to the bed. Wherever he is, he hates it.

* * *

Allen opens his eyes slowly, taking in the light blue ceiling above him and remembering he's not home. He lays there and cries for a minute before convincing himself to sit up. It takes effort, more than he would like to admit. He runs a hand over the soft blanket covering him. He glances around, taking in the patriotic décor of the room. A flag in the corner and pictures are hanging all over the room from all eras. There a glass of water on the side table. Allen takes it and drinks it greedily.

He heard Oliver's voice in his dream, reciting the words that brought him here in the first place. He won't be back in his own world until Luciano finds warmth and love. He'll probably be stuck here forever in this world that's opposite his own. He jerks when the door opens just a creak and Alfred peeks his head in, making a soft 'oh' when he sees Allen sitting up.

"Hey you doing okay?" He asks tentatively taking a seat on the edge of the bed. Allen shrugs, not really dignifying the question with a substantial answer. He flinches when a hand cups his cheek, turning his face this way and that.

"Good you're not bruised from your fall," Alfred says in relief. Allen stares at him then smacks his hand away for touching him. Alfred rubs at his hand with a pout. He stands and shuffles back to the door.

"What you want for breakfast? I got all the good stuff," Alfred says with a smile and Allen doesn't know how it's that the bright this early in the morning. He groans and pulls his legs close.

"I'm vegan," He mumbles. Alfred makes a noise twisting his face up into thought. Allen watches him ponder for a moment until Alfred's face brightens.

"Mattie gave me a recipe for vegan pancakes, I'm gunna go try and find it!" Alfred cheers and then runs out of the room. Allen sits there listening to his host make noises in the house, a few loud thuds followed by 'oops', and even one big crash and a long drawn out 'ow'. Allen sighs and pulls himself out of the bed, finding clothes in the corner, and putting them on. He doesn't care if they're not his. They fit and it's not his dirty uniform. He inspect the gash on his arm. It's inflamed and red. Infected probably. He sighs and makes his way to the clattering.

He takes a seat at the table silently, watching as Alfred dances to himself making the food and following along to the directions on a crumpled up piece of paper taped up to the cabinets. When Alfred turns around to get something he screams causing Allen to jerk out of his seat and back away. He sends a confused look Alfred's way.

"What the fuck?" He spits out. Alfred blinks at him. Soon he shakes his whole body, a smile coming back to him.

"Sorry you just scared me, I didn't expect to see you there," He laughs awkwardly, giving Allen a sheepish smile that turns to concern. He strides forward quickly startling Allen to jerk away from him. He doesn't get far with Alfred's hands on his arm.

"When did you get this?" He asks his voice squeaking a hitch. Allen nearly answers when Alfred drags him to the bathroom, forcibly pushing him to sit on the counter. He stays silent as Alfred gets out medical supplies, holding Allen's arm up to disinfect it and wrap it in a bandage. Allen glares the whole time at nothing in particular. He never had anyone before dress his wounds like this, specifically because he could always do them himself and wounds this size aren't a necessity to take care of. Yet here Alfred is taking care of the cut like it's dangerous to his life. He's not going to die from a scratch.

"Well?" Alfred asks putting his hands on his hips and looking at Allen like a misbehaving child. Allen scrunches up his nose in annoyance.

"Well what?" He mimics. Alfred huffs and gestures at his newly dressed wound. Allen rolls his eyes.

"I got a knife thrown at me," He shrugs like it's no big deal and Alfred's mouth drops. If Allen didn't feel angry at the whole situation he might have laughed. Alfred spends the next few minutes sputtering about how that's not safe and whoever did that should apologize. Comments and concerns Allen simply brushes off, expecting them to be said out of obligation versus actual care. He heads back to the kitchen to maybe get some of the food Alfred talked about. He really doesn't think Luciano would apologize, for anything, and he doesn't really need him to. Not like it would matter at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and enjoying so far


	5. Month 1 - The You I Don't Know

It's too bright Luciano decides when he wakes up. It's only been a few weeks and still the sun shines too bright. He wants to go home and he wants to leave this awful place as soon as possible. Not much has changed. He quickly gets dressed and heads downstairs where Feliciano is awake already, making some sort of food.

It's odd to be living with someone. He's been on his own for the longest time because he doesn't like getting near people. Very rarely will he let his own siblings come visit him and stay the night. Paranoia has torn a whole in his head but he's not about to let it pass because someone then might actually take advantage of him.

He waits impatiently on the couch for Feliciano to finish as he does most mornings. They have fallen into a basic routine of sorts. Luciano wakes up first more often than not. He lays in bed or takes a shower to keep himself from getting too bitter about his situation. He either runs around outside to work off his energy or if he can't be bothered he goes and wakes Feliciano up by pulling him to the floor.

Days when Feliciano wakes up though he's too hungry to bother going outside. He waits for food, just a bit proud of making Feliciano uneasy with his presence. He hates it here. It's nothing like home and he'd rather go back to his war and his destruction. Feliciano hands him a plate suddenly. He eats slowly. He glares at the door when it rings.

"Morning Lovino~" Feliciano says happily once the door is open. Luciano keeps his glare set as the other version of his own brother comes into the house. It's almost weird to see a scowl on a face that looks so much like Flavio's.

"You're still here?" They ask him. Luciano growls lowly and this Lovino just rolls his eyes.

"Be nice Lovi," Feli chides him, handing off more food for his brother. Lovino rolls his eyes again and sits at the table where Luciano is not. Feliciano joins his brother once his own food is plated up.

"So why are you letting him stay here?" Lovino spits out. Feliciano pouts at him. Luciano has the idea to throw his fork at him for his snide remarks.

"I can't just let him be off on his own!" Feliciano stands up for him. Luciano rolls his eyes at that one. He can handle himself. Not having to pay for food or rent is nice though. Lovino scoffs.

"Probably be better to let him scrap for food," He mutters under his breath. Luciano stands abruptly. He takes his empty plate and places it on the counter with a loud clatter so hard it almost breaks. He throws a nasty glare at Lovino who just stares back bored.

"It's funny you think you have an opinion," Luciano tells him darkly, making his way up the stairs. If he's anything like Flavio he really doesn't have an opinion.

"It's funny he thinks I give a shit what he thinks of me," He hears Lovino retort but he's too far up the stairs to give another shit about Feliciano's brother. It's no problem of his if Lovino doesn't like him. It'd be better that way, one less person to maybe worry about him. He doubts that Lovino would be any kind of challenge to him so he'll aggravate him as much as he wants.

He only returns downstairs when he knows Lovino has left with another snarky comment about how Feliciano should just let Luciano live out on the streets. Luciano knows Feliciano won't do that. Feliciano is too weak to do such a thing. He proves this point to himself by pushing Feliciano out of his way and into the wall once he gets to the door.

He takes a slow walk around the town, sneering ever so slightly and those that greet him. He doesn't like their greetings. It's too friendly. He gets lost once or twice though he wouldn't tell anyone that. Eventually he makes it back to Feliciano's home.

"Welcome back," Feliciano calls to him, now sitting on the couch with a sketchbook in his hands. Luciano opens his mouth only to snap his jaw shut. He stumbles a little on his walk to the kitchen to get a glass of water and walk back to his room. To get his own thoughts out of his head he whacks Feliciano in the back of his head while passing by him, also because he tries to talk to him again. It's mean and he knows it but he's a little shaken. It felt a little too normal to want to say something back to Feliciano's greeting. Something decent even. Luciano shudders. There must be something wrong with this world if it makes him want to be _nice_.

Maybe if he continues to push Feliciano away he will eventually stop trying to talk to him. Which lead to his sudden urges of niceness to disappear as well. Of all the people to get stuck with he had to get stuck with one who doesn't stop talking. It doesn't help Feliciano's voice isn't even irritating. No it's pleasant. He's heard Feliciano singing before, it reminds him of the opera records he has at his home. It's annoying how not annoying Feliciano actually is.

Back barricaded in his room, he mulls over ideas on how to get back home and all the hell he's going to unleash on America and England for sending him to this hellscape of sunlight.

* * *

Positive he heard wrong, Allen shakes his head, giving Alfred an incredulous look. Alfred just shrugs his shoulders as he puts away and few bags of food. Inside the contents are vegan friendly specifically for Allen. He's not sure why Alfred cares so much to buy him special food. He's waiting for the day Alfred just up and tells him he's got to go find somewhere else to live. He's prepared to fight for his life in the streets again in a day.

"Your brother is coming over," Allen deadpans back. Alfred nods his head happily, a smile on his face. Allen shakes his head again and goes to sit up in his room. Alfred's brother is coming over to hang out and just relax, which is not something Allen and Matt would ever do. They got in fights with each other at least once an hour, only able to agree when they are both in trouble by someone else's doing.

He waits up in his room, the one Alfred is letting him sleep in out of niceness. Allen is mildly confused as to why. It's not like he enjoys Alfred's pity niceness but it doesn't feel like pity. Alfred just generally seems like the kind of being that would willingly let Allen stay with him because it's the right thing to do. It makes him a little sick inside.

He is grateful for the addition of vegan foods in the house though. Alfred has taken steps to atone to his needs and learning how to make food for Allen so they can eat together if wanted. He's only been with Alfred for a few weeks and it's still weird to wake up not with bombs going off in the background. It's so happy where he is and it puts him on edge, waiting for the facade to fall flat and expose Alfred for something new. It hasn't happened yet and Allen is still holding his breath for that moment.

So far they have been able to settle into an easy routine. Allen wakes up sooner usually with his going to bed sooner as well. He tends to get antsy waking up in the new place so he does stretches in his given room, doing small workouts that require little to no space. It helps relieve his jittery energy. Alfred is still asleep before that, only waking up when Allen is nearly done with his relax therapy.

They don't normally interact but sometimes Alfred will check in on him, ask him how he's feeling and if he wants to go and do something together whether it be a walk or groceries or even go to a meeting for the country. Allen rejects those, not wanting to be stuck in an awkward silence with Alfred or saying something mean that could lead to him being kicked out.

A door opens from downstairs and Alfred is talking loud enough for Allen to hear his greeting to his brother. Curiosity takes over and Allen carefully trudges out to see Alfred's brother more closely. They do look like Matt if he had been doused in sparkles and cotton. He's definitely softer and smiling which is the weirdest part. He slinks back when they see him.

"Ah bonjour," They say gently. Allen shies away even more, not wanting more of the fake kindness but Alfred is next to him pushing him out to greet his brother.

"Uh.. Hi," He mutters awkwardly. Alfred's brother laughs softly, different from the condescending short kinds that Matt would give out when Allen did something stupid, still his blood boils.

"My name is Matthew, if you forgot," He says. Allen had. He waves awkwardly again and walks out of their space to go do something else. They both radiate kindness and he wants to be nowhere near that. He can still hear them from his room though.

"It's nice of you to house him," He hears Matthew say though his voice is soft. Alfred's laugh however is no where near soft.

"Of course! Didn't want him out on his own in a new place, that'd be whack," His voice carries well. Allen curls in on himself on his bed. It's almost too nice that he wants to leave just so he doesn't have to deal with it. No one is ever that nice.

"You could have offered up one of your other homes," That's said even softer but Allen still hears it. It causes him to sit up and pad just a little closer to the doorway. Alfred sighs.

"Well yeah but, I don't know, he looks like he needs someone there for him ya know?" Allen shakes in his spot, still trying to convince himself that Alfred is really not that nice. He jerks when Alfred calls up that he and Matthew are heading out. Allen makes a confirmational noise which earns him a laugh. There are plenty of places for him to be besides here, yet Alfred is keeping him around.

He's not used to be actively wanted, even if it's just out of having no where else to actually go. Most people would shuck him off first chance they got. Alfred has many chances apparently and yet Allen is still here with him. He grabs his clothes in a rush, throwing them in a random back pack, and almost makes it out the door to leave to just get away from it all. He has no idea where he is and as much as he hates to admit it, he's scared. So he closes the door that he threw open so dramatically and goes back to lay on his bed.

He doesn't wallow in sadness but thinks about it. Staying with Alfred might not be the worst of things. There's food and shelter freely given to him and no real need to interact. He could be stuck somewhere worse. As much as he hates to admit this too, he's beginning to question if his belief Alfred's kindness is really just for show, or if somehow someway he truly means what he says.


	6. Month 2 - Can't Stop the Curse

Allen watches as Alfred cleans the house. He sits on the couch bundled up in a blanket that Alfred had accidentally thrown at him in his effort to tidy up. The boy wonder is muttering to himself.

"What are you doing?" Allen finally snaps at him. He's been living with Alfred for a while now and this is one of the few times he's actually seen him really clean. Alfred huffs and sticks his tongue out at him.

"It's a cleaning kind of day," He says matter-o-factly and continues to wipe down the cabinet for dust. Allen rolls his eyes and snuggles deeper into the blanket. When Alfred finally finishes, or what looks like finished to Allen, his house has never been that clean before anyway, Alfred drops to the couch next to him and sighs happily. Allen raises an eyebrow at him.

Seeing a different version of himself, who is everything he's not, is weird to say the least. Alfred is so much brighter than he is. Meeting his version of a family put him through a loop too. They actually functioned in a way. Allen swallows down his insecurity. He would never be like Alfred and he pushes his thoughts that he is okay with that.

"Oh yeah!" Alfred jumps up and runs into the kitchen. Allen sighs and follows him, watching as Alfred runs back and forth in his kitchen getting a teapot ready.

"Arthur is coming over, gunna do some spelly magicy stuff," Alfred glances over his shoulder at him. Allen shrinks into the blanket. It's not like he doesn't like this England, but he's so much more serious than the one he's used to. He sighs and meanders back to the couch, listening to clinks in the kitchen. Alfred pops out a few minutes later.

"You okay?" The questions makes Allen flinch. Alfred asks often if he's doing alright and he doesn't like it. The possibly fake concern Alfred shows for him puts him on edge. He's said he's fine and yet Alfred doesn't seem to believe him. Though he probably wouldn't believe himself either, at least he would stop asking. Alfred doesn't know when to leave him alone.

"Fine." He spits out at him, throwing in a glare for good measure. Alfred whines but goes back into the kitchen. Allen huffs. He pulls the blanket over his head and listens to the easy quiet in the apartment. It's nothing that he's used to.

The doorbell rings and Allen peeks out just in time to see Alfred running across the room and sliding to the door, almost falling as he does so. He holds back a snort at the other. Arthur greets them both politely, following Alfred into the kitchen. On his way, Arthur drops a tattered book to the table. Allen ignores them both as they talk a quick bit about tea and about how Allen got there like he can't hear them.

"I'm going to need your help," Arthur says, now turning the attention his way. Allen raises an eyebrow.

"Oh now I exist?" He rolls his eyes. He glares as Arthur clenches his jaw tight.

"Allen," Alfred whines. With a deep dramatic sigh, Allen stands and goes to the table they are both sitting at. He takes a seat in between the two of them.

"We need to know what kind of spell your England used to send you here," Arthur opens the book to a random section. Allen spies the word 'summoning' at the top.

"Do you remember any words he used specifically or-"

"It wasn't a summoning spell," Allen interrupts him. He pulls his legs up close to him, wanting to hide in a corner. Arthur blinks at him.

"What kind was it then?" Allen grits his teeth, trying not to lash out at the chiding tone Arthur has.

"Sending." Allen grabs the book and drags it closer, ignoring the small wince Arthur has at the mishandling of his book. Allen flips through it trying to find the spell Oliver had shown him.

"I don't have sending spells," Arthur says gently. Allen freezes in his search. He raises his eyes to meet Arthur's and panic starts to settle in him once more.

"You mean.." He can't find the words. Arthur sighs and looks sheepish. He pulls the book back to him and flips through it half heartedly as he knows they are not going to find what they need.

"I can only bring, I can not get rid of," He admits. Allen feels the anger in him before he registers anything else. He stands and grabs the edge of the table, jerking it up and toppling it onto its side. Alfred leans away from it while Arthur simply holds his book up over his head like he expected the outburst.

"How am I supposed to get home?!" Allen yells. He backs away from both of them. Arthur stays sitting while Alfred stands with his hands up in mock surrender, trying to get Allen to calm down.

"We'll figure it out, come on-" Allen cuts off Alfred's easy words by picking up a small dresser and tossing it away from him, the clattering of the wood collapsing echoing around them. Allen stumbles and puts his hands in his hair tugging at the strands in panic.

"If I'm correct, your England used a personal warmth kind of charm," Arthur places the book on his lap and flips more pages like nothing happened. Allen glares at him for being so calm.

"Since you and Alfred seem to be opposites that means the whole ritual circle must be inverted," Arthur covers his mouth with a hand, talking more to himself than anything. Allen stomps closer to him.

"So? What is that supposed to mean?" He has half a mind to rip the book from Arthur and tear it to pieces. Arthur casts him a small look then returns to his book.

"If I get the symbols incorrect, something could go seriously wrong, not to mention this would take time, it's virtually impossible for it to go safely." Allen stops. The words are registering in his head and it suddenly hurts. He's not sure why. Whether because he just wants to go home, or because this England seemed so willing to help him that he looks pained that he can't do something about Allen's predicament.

Allen grits his teeth and stalks off, back to the small room Alfred lets him sleep in. He slams the door shut and slides down against it, hiding his face in his arms. He cries silently. All he wants to do is go back home, to go fix his country, to go stop that war. There is nothing for him to do but wait.

He doesn't know how long he stays in that spot, in that curled up position. He only moves when there is a soft knock at the door. He lifts his head but that's all. No words come from the other side. He waits for a minute before scooting over and opening the door a crack. Just outside on the floor is a cup of what he assumes to be tea. He takes it quietly, shutting the door behind him, thankful just a little Alfred decided to bug him in a small way.

* * *

"Please don't-" Luciano cuts off Feliciano by ripping the door off its hinges and stomping into the government building in England. He demanded going the moment he knew the country returned from his business trip. The people stop and stare at them but Luciano knows where he's going, he can feel the other country presence and he marches straight towards it. He cares nothing for the people telling him to stop, pushing them out of his way as Feliciano apologizes behind him. Pathetic.

He yanks open the door and spots the country he's been looking for. They look like the England he knows, but more color subdued. Their desk is clean of papers with a single suitcase in the corner as the only evidence he's been gone. He cares nothing for manners, walking around the desk and jerking this England up with one hand to slam him against a wall.

"Send me back." He commands. Instead of whimpering like he expects, this England raises an eyebrow at him unamused.

"And who would I be sending back?" He retorts. Luciano bares his teeth and slams this England against the wall again. He jerks when Feliciano wraps his arms around his, trying to meekly pry him off.

"Luciano let him go!" Feliciano cries out, tugging once more. Luciano sneers and pushes Feliciano back with a jab of his elbow. Feliciano whines and rubs at the new welt he received. Luciano has been taking a little too much fun in hurting this other version of himself. Feliciano is littered with bruises from where Luciano casually checked him into a wall or table. This is just another one for the tally. Another thing to keep him questioning how Feliciano can be so kind.

"Are you alright Feli?" This England says gently. Luciano tightens his grip, taking great pride in the flinch. Feliciano nods his head.

"Luciano please let him go, he can't help you where he is," Feliciano tries to reason. Luciano growls then drops England to the ground. He puts his foot on his chest to keep him still however.

"You know magic?" He questions. England nods his head.

"Send me back to my own home." Luciano commands. This England raises an eyebrow and shrugs, pushing Luciano's foot off him and picking up a tattered book on the corner of his desk. Luciano eyes the other England as he walks around the room making his way over to Feliciano.

"You okay?" England asks him, still flipping through the book. Feliciano nods while glancing up every so often at Luciano. He's on edge, ready to pounce at any given moment. He wants to leave this damned place and go back to his war.

"I don't do sending spells," This England says suddenly and snaps his book shut. His face is blank as new fury crosses Luciano's.

"What?" He hisses coming closer. This England sighs and opens up his book again to a summoning type spell. He holds it out for Luciano to see.

"I do no know sending spells, and they are impossible for me to do." Luciano pauses and glares up at this England. They don't look remorseful of their words. Luciano growls and makes a snatch for the book only for Feliciano to grab it first.

"Luciano please lets go home," He pleads, hiding the book behind his back. Luciano stares at him like he's grown an extra head. He stomps toward Feliciano, backing the other into a wall as if to hurt him.

"If that's all you came here for, please leave," Luciano snaps his head around to the other England, now with a hand to their head and the small suitcase in their hand. Luciano can feel himself shaking in anger. He reaches his hands up to grab the edge of the bookcase near him, and pulls, toppling it down. Feliciano squeaks jumping out of the way. This England raises an eyebrow, then holds his hand out lazily. Feliciano gives him back his book and he leaves. Luciano stomps out after him back to the car they took to get there. Feliciano follows after him meekly.

Back at Feliciano's house, Luciano barricades himself in his makeshift room again. He takes out his knife and stabs the wall, screaming out nothings until his voice is hoarse. He hates it here and he wants to go back now. He splinters a small cabinet when he kicks it.

An hour after his tantrum there's a knock on the door. Luciano doesn't open it. When no sounds come from the other side he sneers and goes to open it. On the floor is a small plate of pasta. He glares down the hallway, barely able to make out Feliciano's singing voice from the kitchen. He picks up the food, and brings it into the room without a word, ignoring the pounding in his chest.


	7. Month 3 - Knocked Down

After his conversation with the other England, Luciano spent the next month being the absolute worst in temper. He snapped and sneered at everything Feliciano did without so much as a second thought. The morning he wakes up to loud laughter he knows it's not going to be a good day. He trudges downstairs, a scowl already on his face as he spots those countries that Feliciano calls friends.

"Ah guten morgen," Ludwig greets him. Luciano just rolls his eyes and takes the food platter Feliciano hands to him wordlessly. He takes the food back upstairs to be away from those others.

"He's still an ass," Gilbert says loudly. Luciano groans, knowing for a fact that the he voiced his opinion as loudly just so he can hear.

"Feli-kun, where did you get that?" Luciano flops down on the bed listening in on their conversation. There are a few gasps as Feliciano tries to cover up the tips of bruises that are peeking out under his clothes. Luciano almost smirks at the thought but in itch of guilt keeps him from doing so. The bigger the dizzy he puts Feliciano's friends in the better. When he's done eating he doesn't bring his plate back down, not wanting to know what kind of stupidity they are talking about. Instead he puts the plate aside and flops back on the bed, trying to get more sleep than he's had.

It works for a while. Until he's woken up once again by that stupid loud laugh. He marches downstairs with a growl.

"Can you shut the fuck up?" He barks out at Gilbert who is situated on Ludwig's back much to the annoyance of the other. Gilbert's smile falls instantly. His face becomes blank as he climbs down off his brother.

"Why?" Gilbert challenges him. Luciano sneers.

"Because you're annoying," Luciano says plainly. He and Gilbert glare at each other, the tension rising all around them.

"Please don't do this," Feliciano whispers, coming up next to Luciano. It breaks him from his power play. The small urge to actually stop rubs his nerves in all the wrong ways. He grimaces and pushes Feliciano away easily making the other stumble into the counter. Luciano barely knows it's happening. A body flies at him and he's wrestled to the ground easier than ever before. He feels a hand on his head, pressing him into the wooden floors, and a body on his back, keeping his arms pinned behind him.

He shouts and swears, struggling against the hold on him, wiggling and writhing as hard as he can to get the person off him as much as he can. He screams and kicks and thrashes. Still, the person holding him down does not waver in their actions. Luciano doesn't know how long he fights.

"You've been tormenting Feli for months now, and you need to calm the fuck down." Luciano tries to glare up at Gilbert looking down at him. He never expected such dark cold tones from this person. It makes him angry to be pinned down by such an annoyance. It unleashes a new bout of swearing and struggling.

"Gilbert please," He hears Feliciano beg in between his angry yells. He shakes in fury at the laugh Gilbert lets out.

"No can do Feli, he needs this as much as you do." And that's how they stay. Luciano struggling and trying to throw Gilbert off him for hours. The rest of them take Feli outside to distract him and only come back when it's dark and time for bed. He and Gilbert haven't said one word to each other besides the casual swear. Feli comes into the kitchen to check on them and only then does Gilbert talks again.

"So you going to apologize to Feli now or what?"

"Fuck you," Luciano spits out at him, jerking to try and get him off once more. He's never been held down like this, no one has ever been able to get close enough to him to do so. He let his guard down around Feliciano, a mistake he is not going to make again. This is humiliating. Gilbert laughs once more and settles in on top of him waving Feli to go away. Ludwig guides him away and Luciano is left with the annoyance sitting on top of him.

"Get ready for a long night brat." Luciano snarls and shakes again. He grits his teeth, trying to wait until Gilbert falls asleep before trying to throw him off, but Gilbert always seems to be awake. His struggling has turned into minor twitches of discomfort at being in the same position for so long.

"Gil?" A soft voice says late in the night. He twists his head enough to see Feliciano walking down the stairs with a pained expression on his face.

"Feliciano go back to bed," Gilbert says softly. Luciano jerks but to no avail. Gilbert holds strong.

"Gilbert please stop this," Feliciano comes closer and Luciano can see the sadness in his eyes. He can see the pity directed at him and the only thing he can think of is why Feliciano wants to help him. Why on earth, would Feliciano, who he has been hurting for these past months, want him free. He should be enjoying Luciano's embarrassment and yet it's as if he hates it just as much. It's quiet as Luciano has stopped moving utterly stunned and Gilbert for once has kept his mouth shut for more than a few minutes.

It's completely unexpected as the weight lifts off Luciano. He scrambles away almost tripping over his own feet. He tries to glare at Gilbert but ends up staring dumbfounded at Feliciano. He backs away and then tears up the stairs to get as far away from them as possible.

* * *

Hearing it be nearly impossible for him to go back home Allen closed himself even more. He spends his days hiding in the room set aside from him, barely talking to Alfred and crying softly in the night when he knows Alfred has gone to sleep. He's been torn away from his home with no hopes of getting back all because he wanted to save everyone and himself from Luciano. He doesn't know if he should feel good for saving them or hateful that he gave it all up.

So instead he hides his head in his arms and pretends that he's home, only to have a sick feeling in his stomach when he's struck with the blaring reality he isn't. This place is too warm, it's too open and bright and nothing like the cloud covered home he's used to. Then Alfred is around every corner, asking him if he's okay or eating enough it drives him mad. It's like Alfred actually cares and Allen knows he doesn't. There's no way for him to care, they just met three months ago and Allen has been less than kind to him.

He sneaks out of his room, listening to Alfred snoring from across the hall to go downstairs and get something for himself to drink. He's exhausted all the time now, not knowing how to handle himself or his own feelings. On the counter is a small plate of food with a note from Alfred telling him it's vegan friendly for him. Allen grits his teeth and crumples the note in his hand. He doesn't need Alfred's kindness. It's too much and makes him sick.

He rests next to the counter just taking in the silence of Alfred's home. It's small and cozy just like Allen's house isn't. He's not actually sure if his house is still standing. The war hurts him still sometimes, like he can feel it aching in his bones even though he's far away from it. He finds himself absent mindedly fingering the bandage on his arm that Alfred still insists he needs to wear in order to heal his arm.

"Allen?" The sleepy call of his name makes him flinch. He backs away from Alfred coming around the corner, trying not to notice the concern that crosses his face when he notices Allen's new tensed position.

"You okay?" Alfred asks taking steps toward him that only make Allen back farther away. His senses hit hyper drive. He knows he's unstable at the moment and ready to drop and breakdown at the smallest of things.

"Fine Alfred," He says through clenched teeth. Alfred pouts at him, not believing him for a second and honestly Allen wouldn't believe himself either. He flinches when Alfred holds out a hand to him.

"What's wrong?" He doesn't want to answer that. He shrugs his shoulders as nonchalantly as possible, pointedly ignoring the disbelieving look given back to him.

"Allen please," The pleading way he says it makes Allen want to run. He shakes his head and goes to walk past Alfred and back to his room when arms wrap around his middle and squeeze him tight.

"What the fuck?" He sputters out, kicking his legs to get out of the hold. He glares over his shoulder at the caring look in Alfred's eyes and flinches again. That look means nothing. He doesn't believe it. He can't.

"Allen you don't have to talk to me but I'm here for you," Alfred tells him as calmly as possible though Allen is struggling. He pushes at Alfred's hands as tears start to well up in his eyes. He tries to rub at them. He doesn't want to do this. Not here, not now.

"It may seem weird but I care about you man, you've been living in my house for a few months now and.." Alfred trails off, his voice getting soft. Allen twitches in his hold and finally manages to thrash out of it and face away from him. He holds his arms around himself as Alfred's words register in his head.

"How could you possibly-" He cuts himself off with a sharp intake of air. It took him and Matt years to openly admit they care about each other and here Alfred is doing so with such ease it nearly scares him. He jerks when a hand is placed on his shoulder. He swivels on his heel and throws himself into the wall staring at Alfred like he just stabbed him. The hurtful look on Alfred's face almost makes him feel guilty.

"Look don't lie to me about this okay?" He spits out, not bothering to hide his disbelief. This can't go any longer. Alfred's shoulder's sink.

"I'm not lying about anything," He says in a way that nearly makes Allen believe him right then and there. He shakes his head and tears are pushing their way out.

"I don't need you to be nice to me," He says pressing the palms of his hands to his eyes to try and stop them. Alfred whimpers. It's quiet between them as Allen slowly breaks down. Alfred says nothing and it's awkward now them just standing in Alfred's small little kitchen not talking as Allen's emotions run rampant. He almost wishes Alfred would open his trap and break the silence. Instead he jerks when arms wrap around his shoulders.

"I want to be nice to you," Alfred says firmly, hugging Allen just a hint closer. He wiggles against the hold but his energy is gone. He really doesn't have it in him to fight and really, there's such a comfort in Alfred's embrace. There's something so innocent and pure about the way he wants to help and it hurts inside. Kindness is not something he's used to, far from it, and Alfred is overflowing.

Allen's eyes get blurry and he chokes out a sob. He winces to himself and keeps his hands up to cover his face. When he doesn't outright push Alfred or tell him to get off, Alfred holds him tighter, bringing him into the warm hug. Allen can't stop the tears coming now.

It's so different from what he's used to. He's been pushed away and pushed around so long. He's been on his own and used to scrapping by. Alfred is here so willing to wait, to be patient. It hurts. Allen has never really had anything like this before and so he cries.

"I want- I want to- go home," He hiccups out, moving his hands from his face to cling to Alfred's shoulders and surety in his hold. Alfred whimpers too, rubbing gently at his back to help calm him down. Allen doesn't think he understands how hard it is to be ripped away from everything he knows, but the fact Alfred is willing to listen, even if it's barely anything, to be patient and wait for him to be ready. Allen holds tight.

He's been holding back so much. He's put up this strong front the whole time he's been here, trying to make it seem like he is okay and can handle himself, that nothing is bothering him. He's probably going to pretend in the morning too, but right now having Alfred to hold him is what he's going to focus on. There's no fighting here, there's no war, and Allen wants to take that for what it's worth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who enjoy this story, it took a while to complete and to see it making people happy is wonderful


	8. Month 4 - The Calm of Being

He won't admit it, but Luciano hasn't done much to hurt Feliciano since the incident. It bugs him really, that Feliciano would bother to wake up from a restful night sleep to go and help him even though he would have gotten out of that hold eventually. He's been mostly avoiding Feliciano because of it all. The worst though is that damnable smug look Gilbert gives him when he does come over as if he knows exactly what that moment has done to him and it pisses Luciano off.

He's not sure how to act around any of them anymore. He wants to push Feliciano around in front of the arrogant other, just to prove the little stunt didn't affect him, but to be humiliated and pushed to the ground again is not something he wants to go through again. It doesn't help the worried look Feliciano gives him keeps his actions in check. It's hard to be rotten when Feliciano cares so damn much. The spot he's put himself in is annoying.

"Yo asshole," Luciano twitches at the voice that hits his ears, giving a cold look to Gilbert as he walks over. They are at Feliciano's backwoods farm now, Feliciano and his other friends and brother are picking tomatoes off the vines and other various veggies. Gilbert flops down next to him, pushing his large straw hat back on his head to look up properly. Luciano hisses at him openly.

"Pipe down dipstick," Gilbert rolls his eyes, plastering on a smile to wave to Feliciano down the rows of vines with a bright smile on his face. Luciano finds himself staring. Feliciano is so at peace and bubbly and Luciano is twitching at every new sound because he feels too exposed.

"You've calmed down a lot," Gilbert states matter-o-factly. Luciano rolls his eyes finally taking them away from Feliciano and turning his head away from the loud mouth beside him. The sound of the wind rustle over the trees. Eventually Luciano goes back to watching Feliciano, having nothing better to do but judge him. Feliciano is laughing loudly, placing his overly large hat on his friends heads to see them in it and exclaim how cute they are.

He finds Feliciano too trusting. These people are his friends or so he says. People like that can turn on you quickly and Luciano will take no part in such frivolity. He lets out a huff of air then Feliciano looks his way, a bright smile on his face. It catches him wildly off guard. His entire position shifts unconsciously. He sits up straighter as his heart pounds in a new way.

"Thanks for not being as much of a piece of shit as you used to be," Luciano flinches when Gilbert stands, taking off his hat and pushing it onto Luciano's head. He growls at the other as he walks away, hands in his pockets and smooth confidence. Luciano takes off the hat and drops it next to him in an act of defiance. He simply picks himself up when the others decide it's time to go while trying to ignore the flutter that happens when Feliciano smiles at him.

Luciano watches Feliciano work in the kitchen, not wanting to be holed up in his room and knowing Feliciano wouldn't dare try to hurt him should he let his paranoia fall. The veggies they picked up are being expertly pouched into raviolis. Feliciano's soft humming slowly turns to singing. Luciano listens along, recognizing the tune. He mouths the words to himself, finding his version to be darker in tune. Only when Feliciano's voice falls away does he look back to him. Feliciano has a bright smile on his face.

"Did you know that?" He asks. Luciano huffs and turns away from him, ignoring the giggle Feliciano lets out. Music plays over him and he snaps his eyes to Feliciano by a simple CD player. The other starts dancing around his kitchen as music plays through the house. He has his arms up in the right positions as he moves by himself. Luciano watches him, soft grace and a simple air about him as he moves. It sends that stupid flutter back through his chest. He clenches his teeth when Feliciano smiles at him.

"Dance with me!" Feliciano comes over to him, holding out his hands. Luciano glares at him with a deadpan expression, disbelieving to the fact Feliciano actually just asked him that.

"Really?" Is all he asks. Feliciano laughs brightly and nods his head, shaking his hands to try and convince Luciano to do so. He sighs and stands, jerking Feliciano to him more roughly than he should. Feliciano squeaks then laughs putting his hands on Luciano's shoulder properly. He turns the other about the room. The right dance that goes with the song comes to memory easily. Feliciano is singing again with his eyes closed, letting the moment happen and Luciano can't take his eyes away from him.

It's been so long since Luciano has danced with anyone. It's been so long since he trusted someone or someone has trusted him enough to get close enough to dance together. It's too intimate and close. Feliciano opens his eyes and laughs gently when the song ends, detangling himself from Luciano's arms simply to go back to the kitchen. Luciano keeps staring with his arms out as if wishing for them to be filled with Feliciano once again.

He's right. Feliciano is too damn trusting. To walk right into the arms of a killer, someone who starts wars for fun, and dance with them so blindly is.. unnerving. Luciano scowls to himself at the tightness in his chest. He's almost impressed by the fact Feliciano trusts him so openly even after all he's done to him. No one should be that open. Luciano shakes his head. He's partially scared for Feliciano, wondering when he's going to fuck up and trust the wrong person.

"Want to try one?" Feliciano asks him happily, holding out a small ravioli on a spoon. Luciano raises an eyebrow but walks over to try it, giving a nod of affirmation when Feliciano asks if it's good. To him, Feliciano has already trusted the wrong person, and he a little disgusted that it's him.

* * *

"Okay so you don't eat anything that's.. " Alfred trials off, looking at a small list in his hand while Allen pushes the cart right behind him. He follows after Alfred lazily as the blonde puts item after item in the cart. A smile twitches wider onto his face with every specially made vegan friendly food picked up. Alfred cares for his eating preferences and even though it's small, he appreciates the gesture.

"Hey do you eat any desserts?" Alfred asks him. Allen raises an eyebrow and shrugs his shoulders.

"Some," he says. Alfred sends him a blindingly bright smile and places a package of something sugary and vegan in the cart. Allen scoffs but smile nonetheless. He follows Alfred to the deli section and sticks his tongue out the whole time as Alfred gets cold cuts for sandwiches for himself.

"Don't be mean," Alfred chides him though he smiles too. Allen chuckles to himself mostly. Since his little crying fest, he's been admittedly more comfortable around Alfred. He's grateful Alfred doesn't act any different either. He doesn't try to treat him more delicately or like he might break. Alfred still treats him like a normal being.

"So after this did you want to go and do something?" Alfred sides in next to him as they start making their way to the front of the store. Allen shrugs his shoulders, thinking quietly to himself.

"I don't really.." He says not finishing his sentence. It's never really him that makes decisions in everyday life. Alfred laughs lightly and pushes the cart with him.

"That's cool we don't have to do anything. Let's get this bad boy to checkout," Alfred takes control of the cart and Allen snorts.

"If you wanted to check me out you could have done so sooner," The words leave his mouth easily, the line flowing off his tongue like it was meant to. It's comical the way Alfred stops causing Allen to stop to. He raises an eyebrow at the action then stares wide eyed at the disturbed look on Alfred's now blushing face.

"What the hell?!" Alfred squeaks out covering his face with his hands. Allen loses it. He sputter up into a cackle before he realizes, covering his stomach with his arms as it begins to hurt.

"Man if I knew you were going to react that way I would have said something already," He says once they manage to get to the counter. Alfred rounds on him, pointing a finger in his face.

"Do not," He hisses though not unkindly. Allen snickers again, resting on the cart with a lazily smirk on his face as he watches Alfred talk to the checkout person still with the softest of blushes on his face. Allen is kind of proud he managed to put that there. He has a small smirk on his face the whole ride home, his mind going into overdrive on how many lines he can lay down on Alfred before the night ends.

"Thanks for coming with me," Alfred flashes him one of those bright smiles as they enter the house, their arms lined with bags of food. Allen shrugs it off. Once all his bags are down Alfred's arms are around him, squeezing quickly in a tight hug. Allen nearly hugs back but Alfred pulls away with a bright smile. He places one hand on Allen's cheek gently, running the other though his hair. Allen stares wide eyed at him as Alfred twists up his nose.

"There are bags under your eyes, are you getting enough sleep?" Alfred pulls back and goes to put things in the fridge. Allen's shoulder slump but his heart pounds at the concern in Alfred's voice. He makes up an excuse. He has been sleeping better, though sometimes he still cries a little. The answer satisfies Alfred enough. Allen takes quick peeks at him throughout the rest of the night, finding himself smiling to himself at the smile on Alfred's face, the memory of the hand soft in his hair sticking with him.


	9. Month 5 - Strong in New Ways

Luciano is uncomfortable as Feliciano's hands fix the tie around his neck. He has been allowing Feliciano in his space more often now, no longer pushing him around and being nearly pleasant for a change. He can't help the flinching though when Feliciano's fingers brush too close. It's been years upon years since he let someone this close to a vulnerable area of him. It makes him twitch but not scared.

"There," Feliciano says proudly, smoothing out some of the other aspects of the suit Luciano is borrowing. He sighs and follows Feliciano out to the car that is waiting for them. They pile into the backseat and Luciano finds himself looking over mindlessly a few of the papers scattered about. Feliciano whines and mutters to himself about it all. This meeting probably won't be fun.

It's a cleaner, nicer building than Luciano is used to being in for meetings. More inviting than the dark walls of his own normal meeting hall. He glares at the politicians milling about, dropping gracefully to a seat by Feliciano as he continues to fret. Lovino comes by not two seconds later, sliding into the seat on the other side of Feliciano. Luciano does nothing but watch everyone else.

He wanted to see how Feliciano would go about a meeting, his curiosity getting the better of him. It sure won't be the way he runs meetings. The talking gets going slowly and he's on edge immediately. It's lacking order right off the bat. Some people announce what they want to go over while others talk numbers and economy. It's easy for Luciano to keep track of regardless of the scattered format.

"We can't do that!" Feliciano suddenly interrupts one of his humans in charge. Luciano snaps his eyes to the other, watching him in rapt attention at the outburst. He didn't expect that at all. Feliciano had been sitting so quietly, reading over other papers and not interacting.

"It will hurt too many people if that happens," He goes on, narrowing his eyes ever so slightly to try and convey how serious he is. Lovino on the other side of him agrees wholeheartedly that the plan is a no go.

"If we did that then thousands of people will be left out of jobs and work, which will further put the economy in downgrade," He goes on. Luciano is speechless. What Feliciano is saying makes total sense and it's never something Luciano would have thought to do. His government focused solely on those that could make the country stronger, forgetting the weak and leaving them behind. It's almost endearing the way Feliciano sticks up for those that can't help anything.

He jerks his head down to glare at the table, listing to the strength in Feliciano's voice as he practically complains to the humans in charge about how bad of an idea their new act is. He's thought Feliciano weak this whole time. He can't stand up for himself, he can't fight, he can barely understand a comprehensible argument. He glances back up to him.

Feliciano has a pout screwed onto his face, arms crosses and staring down one of his officials. He's pushing everything he has into keeping his less fortunate people from hurting. It's new to Luciano. It's a different kind of strength that Feliciano is showing, one that he never considered strength in the first place. He scoffs to himself, ignoring the pounding in his chest to look back down at the table.

He still thinks Feliciano is weak, but it doesn't stop the lingering thoughts. Luciano never cared to shoot down his politicians like that. It's almost admirable. He shakes his head to himself but it doesn't keep him from dragging his eyes slowly back up to Feliciano, fighting still. This time he doesn't stop staring.

Throughout the whole meeting it keeps happening. Feliciano will randomly jump from his seat and exclaim how they can not do such an act to the less fortunate people. Every time it takes Luciano by surprise. It's so kind. Kindness is such a rarity from what he's used to. It's odd. What's even more odd is the way Feliciano lets his politicians talk back to him, as if trying to reason, only for Feliciano to shoot them down again.

Compromises come soon enough, but it's something Luciano never thought of before. If he ever had an opinion on a matter, his word became law damn near instantly. They didn't question him. Feliciano stops to listen to his people, Lovino chiming in making snide remarks on the side as well. They talk it out. Luciano would never have the patience for such a thing.

The meeting goes on longer than Luciano has ever experienced. He supposes it's because of all the bickering that broke out and yet, it has the same amount of accomplishment attached to it. He watches Feliciano pile his papers back into his briefcase and say goodbye to his brother. He giggles softly when he spies Luciano staring at him.

"Lets go home si?" He asks, linking their arms together. Luciano flinches at the action but doesn't pull away. Just letting Feliciano tug him off with his heart thumping wildly. He never expecting this kind of strength from Feliciano but he feels honored to have been a part of it.

* * *

"It gets.. a little hectic," Alfred laughs awkwardly in the car ride to the meeting room. Allen just shrugs his shoulders. His own meetings are bad too. Silent seething snakes just waiting for a moment to knock each other down in quiet ways. He doesn't like meetings. He tries not to go to them. But Alfred has left nearly every other week to go to one and Allen has finally given into his curiosity, and Alfred's pleading, to join him for one.

It's quiet when they walk in save for Alfred's lighter chatter. It's more welcoming than Allen remembers it from his own home. A big open building with actual windows. He slides into the seat next to Alfred, glaring ever so slightly when politicians come over. He surprised to find their conversation not dripping with dark undertones, but instead it's a light conversation shared between them all. It's unnerving.

The meeting starts nearly on time, which is new on its own, but when Alfred stands to start the meeting it takes Allen completely by surprise. The words Alfred is saying go completely over his head as he's still stuck on how involved Alfred is being. Every new act or project or motion he has an opinion and he makes it known. The last time Allen actually interacted with his politicians was during the revolution and only then to put his foot down and demand the people be free.

A motion is made and no sooner is Alfred talking loudly, gaining everyone's attention. Allen slinks back in his seat out of discomfort. He hates the spotlight. He hates being involved even with his own government and here Alfred is suggesting they get involved with others. How much drama one nation can handle he's not sure but he knows he is not strong enough to pretend to care about it. Alfred's sentence is cut off by another.

"If we do send food to-"

" _As I was saying_ ," Allen stares wide eyed at the dark look on Alfred's face. The hall goes quiet and Alfred continues on with his point before that human butt in. Allen has never seen Alfred that remotely angry before and there's a small smirk on his face before he realizes it. Alfred sure is stubborn and he won't stop at anything to make sure people are safe.

The rest of the meeting is spent like that. Alfred practically running the show more often with a smile on his face as if he enjoys bickering with politicians for better future. Sure Allen said his opinion if he felt it needed, but never would he outright talk. How much energy it must take to deal with those people is unimaginable. Allen watches Alfred from the corner of his eye, taking in his features, commanding and yet with a smile on his face. It's breathtaking.

Allen shakes his head but doesn't stop looking. He's seen Alfred's strength before, but only physically. The other can basically lift up an entire couch by himself. This kind of strength is mental and exhausting for Allen to even watch but seeing Alfred do it, so easily too, has his mind in a daze.

He's still staring when the meeting is over late in the day and Alfred is packing up. He's only jolted out of his mindset when Alfred locks eyes with him, a soft blush coming to his cheeks.

"What? Is there something on my face?' He asks quickly, rubbing at his cheeks. Allen smirks softly.

"Yeah there is," he says and Alfred squeaks in embarrassment. "It's called cute and it's all over." Allen finishes his line. Alfred groans and hides his face in his hands. So maybe Allen has been laying on the lines lately, but it's all worth it when Alfred puffs up in his blushes.

"You're so weird," Alfred huffs. Allen snickers to himself. He pauses when Alfred holds a hand out to him. He blinks dumbly up at the blonde, who is less pouty now, looking just a tad shy. Allen gulps and takes his hand to be pulled out of his seat. He's only mildly disappointed when Alfred let's go right away. His hand is warm and Allen wants to hold it again. He rolls his eyes to the thought.

"So why are you so set on sending food out?" He asks randomly in the car. Alfred makes a 'hmm' noise and looks up at him. Allen shrugs his shoulders.

"Instead of supplies or tools you advocated for food," He clarifies. Alfred makes an 'oh' face and his eyes light up.

"Food is hard to come by in difficult times. Knowing there is a supply puts people at ease," He says plainly. Allen tilts his head at the answer, watching Alfred return to reading his papers over again. So simple, and yet Allen never thought about it like that before. It's crazy how marvelous Alfred is to him.


	10. Month 6 - Guess It Can't Be Helped

Even if he has honestly gotten used to sleeping in Feliciano's house without the threat of being injured or someone sneaking in to try and kill him though he'd come back to life easily enough, Luciano still sleeps with a knife under his pillow. It's natural to do so no matter how comfortable and safe he might feel. It's the first thing he grabs when he hears the door to his room being opened.

He sits up violently quick with his knife ready to defend himself, glaring at the doorway. It takes him a second to process Feliciano there in an oversized t-shirt and a pillow squeezed in his arms. He lets out a huff of air when he realizes he's safe. He puts his knife back under his pillow and shakes his head.

"What are you doing?" He asks bitterly at having been woken up, shifting his blankets to get more comfortable. He glares when Feliciano just pulls his pillow closer to him. It's here that Luciano sees the soft tears wanting to spill out of Feliciano's eyes in the darkness. His chest tightens up at the small squeak Feliciano lets out.

"I.. I had a bad dream," He confesses quietly. Luciano's first reaction is to scoff and tell him to get over it but Feliciano looks so distraught it plays with his own emotions. He rubs the back of his head awkwardly as the situation they are in comes crashing down on him. He doesn't know what to say to this. No one has ever gone to him for a nightmare usually because he's the one they are having nightmares about.

"Are you.. Okay?" He finds himself saying though he's sure there are better words to say. Feliciano twitches in the doorway, shifting from foot to foot, and shakes his head. Luciano grinds his teeth. He doesn't know what to say.

"Can I sleep with you?" Feliciano asks softly. Luciano actually jumps at that. He stares dumbstruck at the small sad hopeful look on Feliciano's face. He can't say no to that, can't say anything. He doesn't let people sleep next to him. No one wants to anyway. He opens and closes his mouth a few times, trying to find words when Feliciano steps forward anyway. Luciano flinches as he crawls into the bed. He's left staring down at Feliciano, now with his head buried into his pillow and cuddling into the sheets, utterly confused.

After all the shit he's done to him and yet still Feliciano comes to him in a time of need has him baffled beyond belief. Uneasily he shifts himself back down to his pillow, staring at Feliciano still with confusion on his face. He tries to ignore the new feelings but then Feliciano sniffles and wiggles closer to him. Luciano sputters indignantly as Feliciano snuggles into his chest, hiding his face and clinging to the shirt he's wearing.

"Are you.." He can't find the words to finish his question. Feliciano is whimpering softly and Luciano for once has no idea what he's supposed to do. People don't normally trust him enough to be in situations like this. People don't trust him in general. Yet Feliciano is so willing to show weakness to him, to put himself in harms way so easily it's confusing.

Luciano swallows his doubt and brings his arms down to wrap around Feliciano gently. He places one hand on the back of his head to play with Feliciano's hair and the other rubs small circles on his back. He makes small 'shh' noises as that's the only thing he knows that might help. He flinches when Feliciano wraps him in a tight hug, hiding his face further in his chest.

Luciano can feel his heart snapping at the sad noises coming from the one who has been happy this whole time. It's not right to hear such a thing from him and it frankly pisses Luciano off. He's not used to caring about others, and he's sure not used to having people care about him. Not the way Feliciano has of course. Not so patient and accepting. He keeps rubbing small circles until Feliciano's whines have come to a stop. Still Feliciano stays cuddled into him.

"Thank you," Feliciano whispers out. Luciano inhales shakily. He's not sure what he's being thanked for but he feels good about it anyway. He pulls Feliciano just a hint closer as if he can scare away all the nightmares and protect Feliciano from unknown demons. Oh he cares more than he thought himself capable of.

"You're welcome," He mumbles back just as quiet. Feliciano hums and nuzzles him. Luciano rolls his eyes though his mind is racing. He's never felt so trusted before. This is a dangerous position for anybody to be in but he feels totally safe. Feliciano must too if he cuddles right into Luciano's arms. It's new and weird for him to have someone so open to him. Luciano clenches his teeth. It probably means nothing, but a small inkling of happiness etches through him at being the one Feliciano could go to after something scared him.

* * *

Allen bursts into laughter when something scary happens on the screen making Alfred let out a ridiculous screech and jump straight into his lap, holding Allen tightly and screaming at the screen to 'make it stop'. Allen is cackling his head off at the angry pout Alfred gives him, pushing him roughly and eventually off the couch. Allen laughs still even while on the ground.

"It's not funny you jerk!" Alfred sticks his tongue out at him. Allen pushes to his elbows and smirks at him, enjoying the look on his face. He had no idea Alfred would be so scared of movies like that. He can handle scary things pretty well, tending to be more his style of movie if any. To see Alfred put on such a brave face and willingly scare the crap out of himself is funnier than Allen thought it would be.

He pulls himself to his feet and goes to get ready for bed. He's done being up and the movie on the screen holds little appeal to him. Movies aren't his favorite. Still he gets one last peek of Alfred diving under a pillow to hide from whatever is on the screen. Once settled into his covers, smiling to himself every so often at the whimper he hears from Alfred in other room, he's ready to sleep. He doesn't know why Alfred does that to himself but if it's good entertainment for Alfred then he's not really going to question it.

He's starting to drift off when there's a knock on his door. The covers twist around him as he angles to see Alfred peeking in, fidgeting. Allen detangles and rolls over to face him better when Alfred walks into the room and sits on the edge of his bed.

"You okay there sunspot?" He asks quietly when the other doesn't say anything right away, not knowing what compelled Alfred to come into his room late at night. Alfred nods his head quickly, taking a deep breath.

"Yeah fine, totally fine, are you okay?"Alfred takes a quick glance at him and Allen raises an eyebrow to the hints of panic in his features. He almost snorts and makes fun of Alfred for it, but his tongue feels heavy with the teases wanting to spill out. This doesn't feel like the normal things he would tease Alfred for, not like his favor of burgers or the stars. Alfred twitches his hands and doesn't take the awkward cue to leave. Allen bites his lip.

"That movie was pretty scary," He finds himself saying. Alfred laughs uneasily and nods his head. Allen twists up his nose.

"Can I sleep in here with you?" Alfred asks quickly. Allen jerks at that, staring back at Alfred. He didn't expect that. Alfred sputters.

"I mean, if you want me to, cause, I can totally sleep by myself, I just, if you were scared, then I would, you and-" Alfred cuts himself off to grimace at the ground. Allen takes a deep breath and scoots over in his sheets. Alfred lets out a sigh of relief and curls up under the covers with him. Allen swallows down his uneasiness. He hasn't sleep next to someone since he and Matt were just colonies.

He tries to relax as best he can, hyper aware of Alfred next to him. It's weird to him how calm he is for this. In any other circumstances he might have chewed Alfred out. It's really open to be sleeping next to someone like this. He can feel the lingering paranoia inside him and yet it's drowned out by the fact he knows that Alfred would never dare do such a thing. It's enough to keep him awake.

That and Alfred making small whining noises. Allen can barely make out his shaking form in the darkness, shuddering from what Allen can only guess, and he's sure it was the movie. Tentatively he reaches a hand out to maybe comfort Alfred but pulls back at the last second. He's not really used to comforting people. Which is why when Alfred grabs his hand and uses it to wiggle closer and into his arms Allen mentally freaks out.

He freezes up letting Alfred whimper into his chest while still trying to be brave. It takes a particularly pained whine from Alfred for Allen to snap out of it. He rests an arm over Alfred in a somewhat comforting manner. He hopes it helps but Alfred doesn't stop shaking. He grimaces slightly and opens his mouth before he can think to do otherwise.

The soft lullaby that comes from him is one Oliver used to sing when he and Matt still held the title of colony. It's soft and sweet, and he hopes his voice does it justice. He likes singing though he doesn't when other people are around. He panics for a second wondering if it's a good idea when Alfred stops shaking. Allen finishes his song easily and shifts to hold Alfred in a better angle

"I'm not scared," Alfred mumbles into his chest. Allen keeps his snickers to himself, rolling his eyes in the darkness with a fond smile.

"I know gumdrop," He says back. Alfred snuggles deeper into his arms and Allen can feel his heart speeding up. It's weird to have someone so close to him so relaxed. He's been on edge for the past few years it seems and yet in this moment he just feels tired. He takes a deep breath, trying to push his negative thoughts out of his mind at how this will probably never happen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	11. Month 7 - I'm so Sorry

There are dishes piled up from when Feliciano's friends came over to have dinner. Luciano stuck to the edges while they sat at the table, not really wanting to be involved. He snarked a little at Gilbert when asked questions but nowhere near as bad as when he first came to live with Feliciano. He washes them now with his sleeves rolled up while Feliciano puts away the food that's leftover.

"Thank you~" Feliciano coos to him when he comes over with the last of the dishes. Luciano shrugs and puts them in the dirty spot. Feliciano continues to clean up the table, humming happily to himself. Luciano can't help but peek over his shoulder every so often at him, the small smile on Feli's face making his heart sore. He jerks back to his task when Feliciano glances up at him.

After the first night of Feliciano asking to sleep with him it became a regular occurrence. Luciano didn't even bother to go to bed sometimes until Feliciano came knocking on his door to ask if they could sleep next to each other. He looks forward to it almost. He feels vaguely proud at being the one Feliciano goes to when he's scared or upset. He knows he could protect Feliciano more than anyone else could at least.

"Was dinner good?" Feliciano slides up next to him, blinking his far too innocent eyes hopefully. Luciano can barely look at him, not wanting to lose his grip on the dish in his hands.

"Yes, exceptional as always," The compliment rolls off his tongue easily and true. Feliciano giggles happily and hugs him from the side. Luciano tenses at the contact, only relaxing when Feliciano lets go. He watches as Feliciano disappears to go to his room. Luciano pushes down his feelings. They have been surfacing more and more and he doesn't really like them. He's been watching Feli more often, waiting to see him smile, to see what's going to happen next. Luciano has caught himself smiling mindlessly at something sweet Feliciano has done a few times now.

He feels comfortable with Feli, unjudged and not like anything is expected of him. He grips the utensils in his hands tight. There's no pressure being with Feli. He's barely felt the weight of his country since he's been here. It's just so simple.

"Feliciano," He calls out. He's not entirely sure what compels him to do so but he does. Feliciano appears from around the corner, smiling at him expectantly. Luciano keeps his eyes on the suds in front of him.

"I.." He starts. The words feel heavy, unused and unpracticed. He clenches his teeth and glares at nothing in particular.

"When I first came here, I was, very cruel to you," He manages to say. He turns his head away from Feliciano when he steps closer, not really wanting to see the look on his face. Not wanting Feli to see the look on his own face.

"I'm sorry," He mumbles out. He lets out a shaky breath, biting down on the inside of his lip. He gasps hard when lips are pressed to his cheek. He snaps his head back to Feliciano who is smiling up brightly to him.

"It's okay," Feliciano says to him. Luciano isn't sure how it's okay but he doesn't question it as Feliciano keeps talking.

"I know you were having troubles adjusting, and it must have been awful being taken from your home so, it's okay," Feliciano giggles happily and walks away from him and back to his room. Luciano stares at where he stood dumbstruck. He dries one of his hands off to touch his cheek where Feliciano kissed him. Never has he met someone so understanding and so willing to forgive. Feliciano probably forgave him a long time ago.

Luciano glares at the floor. He feels intensely guilty at the thought. Some small sick part of him doesn't feel like he deserves Feli's patience. He's been mean, unbelievably so, and yet, Feliciano still smiles for him. He grits his teeth and goes back to finishing washing the dishes. His mind keeps drifting to the feel of Feli's lips on his cheek. He doubts Feliciano means it in a way Luciano sort of wishes he did.

* * *

Allen is glaring at Alfred half heartedly, the other glaring back just as much as he puts another spoonful of ice cream in his mouth. He's not really sure how they got in this position. He knows it started with him making fun of Alfred for his eating meat habits, then an entire head of lettuce exploded on the floor, and now they are in a stubborn staring contest while Alfred eats the vegan ice cream to make sure Allen has none left.

"You started it," Alfred mumbles out from around his spoon. Allen twists up his nose in annoyance but he really wants to laugh because Alfred looks unbelievably adorable all miffed. It's so childish and yet he crosses his arms indignantly.

"Someone has to clean this up," Alfred levels him with a pointed stare as if to tell Allen that he's the one to have to pick up all the lettuce. Allen scoffs and rolls his eyes.

"I wasn't the one who threw it," He counters.

"But you started it," Alfred retorts. Allen twists up his nose more. They go back to silence. The staring contest gives Allen time to take in all of Alfred's features and before he knows it he's not glaring as hard, simply just looking at the bright blue color of Alfred's eyes. He's daydreaming when Alfred looks away from him to look into the carton of ice cream. Allen picks himself up quickly and walks away, ignoring the raspberry Alfred blows at him.

Allen pushes himself into the hallway and to the wall, taking slow deep breaths. Just like their spat he's not sure when it started, but Alfred has been occupying all his thoughts. He takes great pride in making Alfred smile and even more when he can make those pretty little cheeks puff up in the most amazing blush. He finds himself watching Alfred when he gets the chance, just him doing random things around the house and yet it never fails to make Allen smile.

Alfred is practically sunshine in a nation, always smiling and he makes Allen feel special. Those thoughts are drowned out. He wraps his arms around himself. There's no way Alfred would look at him like some sort of magic the way Allen looks at him. Alfred thinking he's worth something? He scoffs at the idea. Allen isn't dumb enough to believe something like that would happen. He's not going to hold his breath for a day Alfred might think him something more than just an unfortunate accident.

He grits his teeth at the dark thoughts, tearing at his hair to try and tear them out instead. He knows he's got a small crush on Alfred, but that doesn't mean he has to like it. The feelings are a nuisance. He walks back to the kitchen in time to see Alfred drop to his knees and begin to pick up the lettuce. He joins him wordlessly.

They put the dirty lettuce in a corner to pick up later, the smaller pieces being all over. They end up next to each other on the kitchen floor. Allen glances at Alfred, not smiling, but not looking miffed either. He clenches his teeth tight.

"Thank you," He mutters. Alfred pauses to blink his too blue eyes at him. Allen moves to sit on his knees but keeps his head down.

"You know, for housing me, and stuff," He covers up his embarrassment as best he can. He flinches when a hand touches his face to hold it softly. He snaps his eyes to Alfred, holding his head still while his other hand runs through Allen's hair sweetly.

"As if you'd be a problem," Alfred says teasingly but so heart achingly kind. Allen doesn't know if he should laugh or cry. So he does neither. He pushes Alfred's hand away and rolls his eyes with a small smirk on his face. They pick up the rest of the lettuce in comfortable silence. Allen does his best to ignore the thoughts plaguing him. He doesn't want to be a problem for Alfred. That'd be the worst.


	12. Month 8 - I'm Not the One

The sun is bright blaring down on them as they walk to the small shop where Feliciano has decided they should get groceries for the day. It's a little weird standing so close together but Luciano can't find it in himself to hate it. It's pleasant really the soft warmth that comes from Feliciano as if he radiates it. In a way he must. This Italy, an entirely different one that the one he's used to, is inviting. His own home is colder, sharper. Never would he walk so close to someone before.

The thought of his old home sends a sick feeling to his stomach. He misses it obviously but the way it is almost feels wrong. It's a part of him, it is him, and yet he feels wrong. His whole life has been constant training and getting stronger. In reality the way his country turned out is nothing short of all the suffering he has gone through and inflicted.

"Luci?" The soft call of his voice snaps out of his depressing thoughts. He glances at Feliciano who stares back with eyes to impossibly innocent. He doesn't respond.

"You were spacing out. Are you okay?" Feliciano steps a little closer into his space, taking his hand gently to give it a soft squeeze. Luciano's eyes snap down at the motion but does not pull away. Softness and kindness are things deemed unacceptable to him. Forced to be stern and silent and downright cold. A small inkling of guilt worms through him at accepting the warmth as if he knows he doesn't deserve it.

"Fine," He bites out. It's a lie and the small pout on Feli's face tells that he knows it's a lie too. The conversation does not continue, but the hand in his does. Luciano finds his eyes glued to the small hold as they continue on their walk. He's bitter now thinking back on his life. Cruelty had become second nature, easy as breathing even to his own brother. How many times had he broken Flavio's hand for putting it near him.

He squeezes his hand unconsciously, flinching when a small squeeze is returned. He snaps his eyes up to Feliciano who is still walking with a smile on his face, unaware of the inner turmoil Luciano is going through. Luciano doesn't mind him not knowing but a small part of him wants to tell Feli, wants to tell someone.

They finish their small shopping trip with a little more awkwardness than usual as Luciano's thoughts are still running rampant in his head. Nervousness crawls inside him as Feliciano sings in the kitchen, messing with the food they just bought for a nice dinner. Luciano swallows down the fright, barely knowing how to do so since he's never had to experience fright before. At least not for a very long time.

"My home is cold," Is what he finds himself saying as he rounds the corner to lean near a counter. Feli pauses to stare at him, eyes blinking curiously wide and innocently again. Innocent in a way Luciano could never attain.

"There's not as much color, people don't talk to each other," He goes on. He shifts and wraps his arms around himself. He's never felt so small. Feliciano puts down his utensils to come closer.

"I've raged war on so many nations. I've killed people," He takes a chance to glance up at Feliciano who has yet to look at him with some sort of pity. For that he is thankful. He doesn't want pity.

"My grandfather-" Here his voice chokes. He clenches his jaw tight to keep himself together, holding a hand up to Feliciano when he makes a move to come closer. After all this time there are still some things he refuses to have help on.

"Chose me as his main heir, brutally abused my brother, and trained me to be a ruthless monster." The confession does not come easy. His body shakes though he wishes it doesn't. He wishes he hated all the things he's done and deep down it's what he wanted. Brainwashed into thinking that way by a man who beat him within an inch of his life because it would make him stronger.

"This kindness is not for me," He says. It's sadder than he means but no less true. After all the bloodshed there is no possible way to warrant any kind of gentleness given to him by anyway and especially by Feli. Still it does not stop Feliciano from taking the last few steps and snuggling right into Luciano to hug him tight.

"Everybody deserves kindness," Feliciano whispers. Luciano grits his teeth, glaring over Feli's shoulder. He should have expected something like this from Feli. Patient to a fault and forgiving in a way that Luciano knew he would never be capable of. He does not cry as he slowly returns Feli's embrace, his hold growing tighter with every second.

"It's okay Luci," Feli says to him. He has a hard time believing that but the words make him feel better. Safe. If he never leaves Feli's arms he doesn't have to go back. He pulls back at the thought that races through his mind. Feli smiles sweetly to him and goes back to his food work. Luciano's heart pounds in his chest. A new kind of wanting enters him. Different from the kind of conquering a nation, sweeter is this feeling.

He wants to stay with Feliciano for as long as he can. It's warm and kind. Never one to deny himself his wants he steps closer and hangs by Feliciano as he works. Maybe with Feliciano he can be kind. Maybe then he can forget about all the ruin he's caused. Maybe with Feliciano he can find something he's never been given before.

* * *

As much as he tried, Allen could not let go of the idea of being a problem to Alfred. How many annoyances he's caused. How shitty he acted in the beginning is not something to be forgiven lightly. He pushes down the idea that Alfred has probably already forgiven him. It seems like the kind of thing Alfred would do and it makes it all feel worthless.

Allen knows better than anyone that he's the trouble maker of his world. Always causing problems and not helping others when they ask for it. He doesn't want to get involved though. The idea of disappointing someone if they actually need him is crushing. He would never try to impress them. They would insult him either way.

Alfred though never expects anything from him. He just makes it out like he wants Allen to be happy and that's almost worse. Allen is sure he'll find a way to fuck that up too. He pulls the blanket on his head tighter, hiding under it on the couch while Alfred is out. His mind keeps going to those kind smiles given to him. So bright and happy. He smiles at the image but that smile slowly fades.

He's not worth those smiles. Part of him wishes Alfred would stop them. He knows this can't last. Alfred will get tired of him soon enough. He lets out a bitter laugh. He really should know better than to get his hopes up. He meanders off the couch, nearly tripping over the blanket corners when Alfred comes bustling back inside with a few bags slung over his arms.

"Hey," He greets a little breathlessly as he slides past Allen and into the kitchen. Allen feels like he shouldn't but he pads after if not just to see Alfred smiling to himself as he works on putting his things away. He jumps when Alfred suddenly looks to him, the smile he's come to adore slipping off his face.

"You okay?" Alfred steps carefully over the bags to get to Allen, reaching out to tilt his head up so he can see him fully. Allen just stares wide eyed back. Alfred moves to run a hand through his hair but Allen wiggles out of his hold before he can, shrouding himself more in the blanket.

"Peachy," He says to Alfred and makes a move to walk away when the back of his blanket gets stuck. He jerks back, stumbling as he does only to be caught perfectly by Alfred who stepped on the blanket to get him to stop in the first place.

"What's the matter?" Alfred wraps his arms around him, resting his chin on Allen's head. Allen scoffs mostly to himself and tries to squirm but Alfred picks him up instead.

"Hey!" He shouts but he's dropped to the couch where Alfred sits on him to keep him still. Allen glares up at him, not impressed by the glare Alfred gives back.

"You've been mopey," Alfred tells him as if he doesn't know. Alfred crosses his arms like a child. Allen tries to push him off but Alfred is stronger in that regard, sneaking his arms the right way to pull Allen to him.

"Did I do something to make you upset?" Alfred asks and Allen can feel his heart crack. He snaps his head up so fast he almost gets whiplash.

"How the fuck did you come to that conclusion?" Allen feels downright guilty for making Alfred think that. How could he be so stupid as to let Alfred think like that.

"Well I did eat your ice cream.." Alfred trails off and Allen barks out a small laugh. Leave it to golden boy to make him laugh in a situation like this.

"I bought you more though," Alfred says cheerfully, angling Allen's head to smile at him properly. That makes Allen feel worse. He didn't mean to make Alfred spend even more money on him. He clenches his jaw tight and moves to push Alfred off him again. He manages to get free, walking back to his given room without his blanket.

"Is this about that whole housing you thing?" Allen freezes. Partially yes, it is, but he didn't plan on telling Alfred that.

"Aw shit man," He can hear Alfred walking over to him. He simply lets himself be turned around when Alfred gets to him.

"You're not a burden to me," Alfred tells him gently, earnestly like he has to make Allen believe it. Allen finds his eyes wandering up to finally look Alfred dead on. He swallows his nerves.

"I fuck up everything," Allen mumbles. Alfred shakes his head at that.

"I mean, I really like having you around," Alfred smiles to him sheepishly and Allen can't help the bubble of hope that builds inside him. He throws away the thoughts of Alfred not really meaning it to hide in Alfred's chest for a hug. Alfred giggles and fully returns the embrace.

"It's been fun with you here," Alfred continues on. Allen swallows down his feelings. He's never felt more happy and carefree than the months spent with Alfred. He's never had someone want him around long enough to actually question that they mean it and just tolerate him because they have to. He pulls back slowly to shift in his spot. He freezes again when Alfred places a small kiss to the side of his head.

"Seriously, it's nice having you here," Alfred says to him sweetly then walks back to the kitchen to finish putting things away. Allen can feel his cheeks heating up. Alfred is always so genuine. Hope is trying to tear him apart from the inside out. He won't dare bring up the adoring feelings inside him, but the fact Alfred wants him around is unbelievable. It helps remove the idea that he isn't the worst.


	13. Month 9 - How Can You Be

Luciano narrows his eyes suspiciously at the image in front of him. Maybe he should have expected different but it never fully occurred to him that the river that runs through Italy would be safe enough to ride around on. The small but long boat passes underneath the bridge he's waiting on. It looks peaceful unlike the way his home is now. He's been avoiding thinking about it. The idea makes him sick to know what has become of his home since he left.

Luckily Feliciano steals his thoughts with gelato. They walk back to the house slowly as they eat. Every time a boat passes Luciano follows it with his eyes as the sight is still strange. It would be nice to be toted around like a king like that. He rolls his eyes and returns to his treat, ignoring the small smile Feliciano gives him for fear of what it will do to his thoughts.

They get back to the house and Feli goes off to do something. Luciano doesn't ask what. He picks up the book he had been reading before Feli asked him to go with him to get gelato in the first place. The words go over his head and the same sentence makes no sense as his mind is still on Feli and his wonderful version of the same country. He blinks curiously down at the pamphlet that's put in his line of vision. The same boats in the river.

"Do you wanna go?" Feli asks sweetly in his ear. Luciano twitches at the feel but says nothing of it.

"I do not particularly care," He says instead. Feliciano giggles and walks away. Luciano can vaguely hear him talking on the phone to someone who sounds like an old friend. He looks at Feliciano suspiciously now when he returns to the living room. He pulls at Luciano's hand like a child to get him back to his feet as giggles pour out of him.

"Come on!" He cheers as he pulls Luciano back out of the house. Luciano grumbles and asks him what he's doing when Feli links their arms together.

"It's a date," He giggles again and all words stop short in Luciano's throat and his feet follow, halting their walking. He stares down at Feliciano like a deer in the headlights.

"Date?" The word is slightly foreign on his tongue. He's had dates before but they would be considered flings over actual dates. Feli's face twists into confusion.

"Do you not want to?" He asks. Luciano whether unconsciously or not squeezes Feli's hand at the thought.

"No I want to," He says cooly though his insides are doing summersaults. He wants to go on the date more than he thought he would. Feliciano smiles brightly at his answer pulling him along once more. It's a small trek to where they need to be. Feli greets the man at the docks happily, laughing cheerfully with Luciano's hand still in his. They pile into the boat. Luciano looks over the edge to the shallow water.

"It's so pretty~" Feli muses as he snuggles into Luciano's side like he belongs there. Luciano pushes down his uneasiness. It's not that hard with Feli. The boat man starts them moving to mosey on down the river. The soft trickle of the water as it folds out of the way of the boat mixed with the open air has Luciano relaxing more than he thought possible.

He shifts enough to hold Feliciano to him better, the smallest of smiles threatening to twitch onto his face at the happy noise Feliciano lets out at the interaction. Soft and simple and something Luciano did not have much interaction with before. Like a ray of light Feliciano came to his life. Lucino wishes there could be something to blame for his feelings catching up to him but he's smart enough to know that would not be the case even if he could. He's grown horribly attached to Feliciano that even just being near him is worth every second. The fact Feliciano is the one to bring up the idea of a date first sends the smallest streak of smugness through him. It is overshadowed by disbelief and a happiness he rarely allowed himself to feel before.

* * *

Allen debates the logic in his statement when Alfred dramatically angles his head to look at him incredulously. It's not his fault he's never been to a big park like the one Alfred has up on his computer screen. They don't have them where he is, or at least not that big.

"We're going," Is the next thing Alfred says and before Allen knows it he's pushed into a car and Alfred is going just enough over the speed limit for Allen to be worried. He watches out the window as the land passes them by, breathing and green unlike his home at the moment. He's not sure what kind of state his home is in now. It sure as heck didn't look this pretty even before the war started.

They don't talk on the ride to where ever they are specifically going. It's a quiet trip but Allen finds himself comfortable in the silence. There's not a need to talk which is nicer than he remembers. The only noise between them the soft lull of the radio. That's different in his world too.

"I can't believe you've never been to one of these," Alfred starts going off the closer they get and Allen smiles at the way he's rambling. No matter how many times he explains they don't have theme parks, Alfred is adamant. He parks the car harshly and stares Allen down.

"You're going to scream and have fun and you're gunna like it!" He shouts once he turns off the car. Allen is quick to follow, the excitement in Alfred getting to him too. They're nearly running to the main gate, the overarching sign overhead in flashy colors announcing where they are.

Alfred pays for them quickly, bouncing on his heels. Allen snickers at him but his laughter is left behind when Alfred nabs his hand and they are jogging down the park pathways. Allen wouldn't mind walking but the joyous expression on Alfred's face has him keeping up the pace. They get a moment to breathe while waiting in line.

Anxiety builds in his stomach the closer they get to the ride. Never having been to a theme park Allen is unsure of how to go about the whole ordeal. He's slightly panicking when the workers strap him and Alfred down in the large overhanging chairs. He gasps harsh when the seats lean back to let his feet dangle more than before. Alfred laces their fingers together and holds tight.

The ride starts. At first it scares him with the jerkiness but the drop comes soon and Allen is blown away. The speed and his heart racing and the spins. He's never felt more alive.

"Holy fuck," Allen runs a hand through his hair, now wind blown and wild. Alfred laughs uncontrollably next to him with his own hair in the same state of disarray.

"Let's go again," Allen bounces and nearly runs back to the starting line when Alfred corals him another way.

"There are more rides, this one was tame," He says. Allen's eyes widen at the idea of more ridiculous rides. He has a smirk on his face the entire time he and Alfred jog through the park, hand in hand once more. This new ride has more spins and Allen can't stop laughing. He can't remember a time he felt so happily light headed.

"We'll take number 5 please," Alfred tells the photo booth worker. Allen stands giddily by Alfred as he buys another print of them on the roller coaster. Allen smiles fondly at the picture once given to him. Their hair is wild and their mouths open in screams. They look so insane and Allen loves it. Alfred takes his hand and pulls him again not needing a map to know where he's going.

They ride almost every attraction twice. Running about the park on a wild goose chase for the next thrill. Eventually they take a tame ride, a slow moving one through a pirates bay. Allen holds tight to his pictures, his head bending down to rest on Alfred's shoulder. He pauses once he realizes what he's doing but a relieved breath escapes him when Alfred snuggles back into him just as much.

"This was fun," He admits. Alfred laughs happily and Allen knows he's smug.

"I guess I chose a good date spot huh?" Allen pauses again. He pulls back to look at Alfred who he can barely make out blushing in the darkness. His heart pounds at the word date running through his mind. He wanted to go on a date. Just never thought Alfred would be the one to enact it. He covers the nerves by smirking and teasing.

"A date huh pretty boy?" He coos. Alfred sputters at him, masking his slip with an awkward chuckle.

"Well I mean, it doesn't  _have_  to be but you and I- We- Flirting lot and," Alfred cuts himself off to hide his face in his hands. Allen's smirk breaks away to a genuine smile, happiness bubbling up and exploding inside him. Alfred and him, on a date, on a romantic interaction that's specifically romantic. He leans right back into Alfred's space, the smile not faltering.

"It's a good date spot," He agrees. Alfred relaxes and moves an arm behind Allen to hold him better. The giddy feeling increases. Alfred likes him, likes him enough to go on a date, like him romantically. They get off the ride, small sheepish smiles on their faces. They walk now around the park, hand in hand and closer than before.

They wait till the firework display is over, detangling themselves from their cuddled position on the grass to finally wobble on back to the car exhausted. The radio plays softly once more but this time it's different with one of Alfred's hand occupied by Allen's hand in it. They make it back home late in the morning. Alfred doesn't have much care, dragging Allen once more where to go. They crash into Alfred's bed, giggly and tired and oh so content.


	14. Month 10 - Everything I Never Knew I Needed

No matter how hard he tries, Luciano is a menace in the kitchen. Even if Feli is standing right by him, telling him exactly what to do it falls apart on him faster than ever thought possible. It doesn't help that Feli can't stop giggling every time something just goes explainably wrong for no reason and Luciano is left glaring dumbfounded down at the mess of what should be pasta in front of him.

Feliciano tied a small black apron around him and it's covered in flour, his own white apron stained the same way with pasta in front of him holding tight to the right shape. Luciano huffs, anger seeping into his system at not being able to do this simple task properly. He's never been able to cook, that's nothing new, but he forgot how hopeless he actually is.

"This is annoying," He mumbles. Feliciano giggles and scoots over, lightly bumping Luciano with his hip to shuffle him out of the way. He goes easily, watching in subtle awe as Feliciano takes his mess and does a few simple things to it to make it nearly the same consistency as the pasta he made before.

"You are magic in the kitchen," Luciano tells him simply. Compliments are usually difficult but Feliciano deserves them. Feli laughs and blushes softly at the praise. He directs Luciano to a cutting board. This he can do. He chops the veggies with ease, moving from onion to onion without a problem. He minces some garlic per Feli's request as well.

"Is this enough?" He asks looking down at the small piles of chopped goods. He hears Feliciano hum from his position at the stove where the pasta is working on boiling. He glares at the veggies, not sure if he cut enough or not. He turns to look over to where Feli is only to find him right next to him and his face closer than expected. His eyes go wide as Feliciano bounces the last bit of space closer to place the softest kiss Luciano never thought possible to his lips. He's utterly speechless as Feliciano looks down at his board.

"This looks good! You want to start on the bread?" He asks cheerfully, turning back to the stove to finish with his sauce and make sure the pasta is cooking okay. Luciano stares after him, his mind going in twelve different circles. He's barely aware that actually just happened. Feliciano glances over his shoulder, a small knowing smile on his face.

"Do you want to work on the bread?" He asks. Luciano shakes his head shortly to get out of his daze. He faces his cutting board again.

"Yeah I'll work on it," He chokes out thoroughly caught off guard. Feliciano giggles at him. Luciano convinces himself to move and start layering the bread with cheese and garlic. When it's done and waiting to be put in the oven in time for when Feliciano will be done with his contribution to the meal, Luciano meanders over to him. He rests his chin on Feli's shoulder to enjoy his presence in a simple way.

Again Feliciano turns his head and it's closer than Luciano anticipates. Feli's lips find his again in another gentle kiss, going back to his food like it's normal. Luciano takes a shaky breath in then snakes his arms around Feli's waist to pull him closer. Feliciano makes him so soft, but then again, he's never wanted to be soft with anyone before.

* * *

After the theme park adventure, Alfred made it a point to try and find other things that Allen has never experienced and show them to him. Not that Allen minds. They are all dates and any place to see Alfred act like a bumbling cutie is good enough for him. This weeks adventure is the arcade. Allen doesn't think he's seen so many games in his life.

"So I told Matthew to- SUCK MY DICK!" Alfred yells out at the console in front of him causing Allen to burst into laughter. Alfred looks over his shoulders quickly, making sure there are no kids around that could pick up on his bad language then pouts at Allen.

"Anyway Matthew is going to play more hockey I think," He finishes lamely. Allen just smirks at him, enjoying every and any outburst from Alfred. They switch turns. Allen is not as good as Alfred is at video games. He's had a ton less chances to actively play games like this so it's understandable, still it doesn't stop Alfred from teasing him lightly about it.

They go to another game, this one two players so they can work together. Allen is a little uncomfortable by the shooting aspect but Alfred convinces him. It ends up being a little more fun than he thinks as it's not so much a war setting as it is trying to blow the hell out of some zombies which somehow makes it more okay. They get far along before Allen accidentally lets a zombie get too close and his player dies, Alfred's following after. It's unspoken as they put a few more coins in to play again.

"Come on! So close!" Alfred jumps up and down lightly as they get zombie after zombie closer to the end of the level. Allen snickers into the cheap plastic gun as he guns down another undead and their characters race for the exit. Alfred throws his hand up in victory, bringing them down to pull Allen close to him in a success hug. It's easy to return the winning cuddles.

"Ready for the next level?" Allen asks him with a smirk on his face. Alfred shifts to look down at him properly, that same sunshine smile on his face. He doesn't answer right away. Allen nearly asks him if he's okay when Alfred's smile breaks for second to a look of determination. He leans down slowly, his hand tightening on Allen just enough. Allen can see it coming but it doesn't keep the thoughts in his head from screaming.

His heart leaps into his throat as he gently returns the kiss Alfred gives to him. It's short and sweet unlike the rampant kind of lovers Allen may have had in the past. It's so unbelievably Alfred. Alfred chuckles and returns to the game swearing suddenly as the zombie hoard comes for them.

Allen joins him quickly, his own swears spilling out at having been caught off guard by the monsters. Instead of angrily telling the zombies to bite him though, he ends up giggling to himself as his mind keeps going back to what just happened. Alfred joins him too. They last another 2 levels. Allen places his gun in the slot and looks to Alfred. The blondie smiles brightly at him a hint of pride in his expression. He lets Alfred hold his face with one hand and runs the other through his hair, keeping him still enough to place another sweet kiss where it counts then giggling like a maniac to another game. Allen casually struts after.


	15. Month 11 - The Biggest Gift

It still surprises him the way the sun rises in this Italy. As if it rises specifically to make it seem more beautiful. He sits up slowly, looking over beside him where Feliciano is cuddled around a pillow. A small smile creeps it's way onto his face. Feliciano had been sleeping in his bed on and off since the first night but it's been consistent as of the past few weeks. Not that Luciano is complaining since he gets a gentle goodnight kiss out of the arrangement.

Carefully he climbs out of bed for an early morning walk in the beautiful country, of course it is, but it's not because he thinks of it as him but because it is Feli. It's better. He greets politely the people who say good morning to him. He finds himself walking along the shops slowly, looking inside the windows for something to do. A small trinket catches his eye and he walks into one of the small corner shops.

He nods his head to a woman who greets him. He spends some time milling about until he comes to the item that brought him in to begin with. He saw the small knife like pendant first. It's a pleasant surprise to find it has a partner piece. A small heart shaped locket that upon finagling with it pops open to reveal a space for a small picture. He turns the pieces over in his hands.

"Are you able to engrave something on these?" He asks. The shopkeeper nods and calls for a another woman in the back. Luciano hands over the items to her, explaining what he wants. She smiles happily at the request, more than willing to comply. He pays for his items as the words are etched into the pieces. He fingers the markings once they are given to him.

"Thank you," He tells the women. They coo back at him and he leaves to start his walk back home. He's not sure how good of an idea it is but he's going to follow through with it anyway. He questions his own thoughts as he makes his way back up to where his bed is to find Feliciano still snuggled in the covers. He kicks off his shoes and climbs back in. His shuffling wakes Feliciano who only moves to curl into Luciano's chest instead.

"Morning," He mumbles. Luciano smirks to himself, placing a soft kiss to Feli's head. They don't talk for a while then, enjoying the slow wake up with each other through Luciano has been awake for a while now.

"I got you something," He says before he can fully lose his nerve. Feli wiggles to face him and Luciano plucks the heart locket out of his pocket. Feli's eyes sparkle at the gift, taking it in his hands to inspect it further.

"It goes with this," He says now showing off the small knife necklace already on his own neck. He pushes the point into the top of the heart where they lock together. The heart pops open at the mechanism. One side is blank for whatever Feliciano wants to put there, the other side engraved with the words 'Because of you'. Feli gasps softly at it, a smile breaking across his face. He places the hear to his lips in a soft kiss.

"I love it," He says. Luciano releases a breath and snuggles back with him. They stay that way for another hour or so until Feli's stomach growls something wicked and demands to be fed.

"When did you get those?" Feliciano asks while he makes some breakfast for them. Luciano shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly as he stands close by.

"This morning," He says. Feli pouts at him for not being invited to the walk though he wouldn't have gone anyway. Luciano rolls his eyes and stops when Feli hugs him tight, placing a small kiss to his cheek.

"It's beautiful," Feli tells him and Luciano is rather proud of his purchase. He lets Feliciano slip out of his hands to go back to finishing the meal they will share. He keeps quiet about the engraving on his own pendant. He's not sure why he chose the words but they felt right. He can't explain them yet so he will keep his mouth shut. He runs his thumb over them now, 'to remember you' it says. He won't forget he knows that much. There is no way he could. He's just decided to accept his fate.

It's symbolic to him. The one thing he had that protected him, a knife cold and sharp against all odds, nearly has less strength than Feliciano who is the exact opposite. It's not just to remember Feliciano, but to remind him that there is something warm. Pain isn't always the answer.

"I don't know what to put in it," Feli places his face to the table after Luciano opened the locket for him again. He chuckles lowly at Feli who is pouting at him now. They cut out a small template for the locket along with a small protective clear cover for when Feliciano does find what he wants to put in it.

"When you do I will help you," Luciano tells him running a hand through Feli's hair. Feliciano whines but leans into the touch happily. They spend the rest of the day on the couch, mulling around idea for the locket while Luciano does his best to hide his own. His ideas are thrown out the window when Feli kisses him sweetly, just happy to have something to remind him of Luciano.

* * *

Allen smiles as Alfred wanders around the large museum, spouting about his own history and how some items came to be there. It's amazing to hear all of the wonders Alfred has accomplished while Allen's own people have been so focused on surviving to do much else. It's an easy day as they move slowly about. Very few people are there too so there's no need to rush through. This is their third museum visit today.

"We should get food soon," Alfred shakes Allen's hand about in his excitement about eating. Allen laughs softly and agrees. They finish the lay out, stopping by the gift shop for the fun of it before leaving. Allen lightly dances his fingers over some of the trinkets. He spies a necklace and heads that way.

The birds are cute in his hands. Two of them with their beaks together due to magnets pulling them. Each small bird is fat and opens up like a locket. He jumps when someone rests their chin on his head.

"Those are cute," Alfred says. Allen shrugs his shoulders and almost puts them away when Alfred snatches them out of his hands before he can. He chases after Alfred all the way to the check out counter where the worker is smiling at their childishness. Alfred laughs as he puts the chain around Allen's neck and then the other around his own.

"We match," Alfred smiles at him. Allen smirks back. He takes Alfred's hand easily as they find a spot to sit and eat.

"What are you going to put in yours?" Alfred asks. Allen shrugs as he picks at the food on his plate.

"Maybe a bit of one of the pictures from the theme park," He offers. Alfred makes an 'oh' face and nods his head in agreement, then pouts.

"What about the other side?" To that Allen twists up his nose in annoyance. He has no idea what to put there.

"Eh, figure something out," He shrugs cooly and Alfred laughs at him, closing up his small bird to hide the inside and taking Allen's hand in his once more. After their meal they head to another museum. Alfred talks his ear off again about all the history he remembers and Allen doesn't mind. He would listen to Alfred ramble on forever if he could.

"These birds are nightingales!" Alfred shouts causing Allen to fall off his chair. They've returned home from their outing late in the night. Alfred is making ice cream bowls in the kitchen, or he was but now he bounces over to Allen on the floor and slides down next to him.

"Songbirds! Like you!" Alfred says loudly though there is no need with Allen so close to him. Allen sputters into a laugh at the fact.

"I'm a bird?" He teases and Alfred nods his head like his life depends on it. Allen can't help himself. He stops Alfred's vigorous head bobbing with a kiss. Alfred chuckles embarrassed at his over excitement just to kiss Allen back.

"I think it's perfect," Allen tells him. Alfred's eyes get brighter at that. He snuggles Allen to him, not caring if the ice cream gets too melty. That's fine with Allen too. The floor could be as comfortable as anything as long as Alfred would be next to him. When they do get off the floor, their necklaces stick together, causing them to tangle just a little. Allen snickers and pulls Alfred back in for a kiss, finding it to be the right moment to do so. Alfred doesn't seem to mind.


	16. Month 12 - More Than Ever Thought Before

He's faced hoards of people, fought plenty of armies single handed, and yet nothing compares to the fear in his chest at what he's decided to do. There's no real reason to beat around the bush. He's never been one to do so in the first place. However there are lingering thoughts that this might be wrong to do. He closes his eyes tight and marches down to where Feliciano is.

Feliciano is cuddled on the couch with a sketchbook in his hands doodling something to pass the time. Luciano takes a deep breath and continues on. He drops next to Feli, pulling him into his arms but not stopping Feli's art work flow. He waits for Feliciano to look up to him before talking.

"I have to tell you something," He says seriously. Feli puts his sketchbook down to face him better, worry crossing his features fast. Luciano gets a little lost in Feli's eyes then snaps himself out of it.

"I love you," He tries to make the words sound as unforced as possible. He means them as much as he hates them. He feels a little stupid for having given into his feelings and let them do this to him. It's a weakness or that's what he would have told himself a year ago. He wanted to tell Feliciano the moment he knew what the feelings curling into him were. It took him some time to build the courage to do so. Feliciano deserves to know.

Feli's eyes get wide as the words process in his head. Luciano stays as nonchalant as possible. He doesn't want to make this confession worse. Feliciano squeaks and his face tinges pink. He scrambles off the couch and Luciano has to remind himself to be calm and that this okay. He came on strong. He's surprised when Feli comes back immediately with a pen in his hand.

"Can I get that written down?" His voice is an octave higher. Luciano raises an eyebrow but takes the pen. His heart lurches when he recognizes the small little slip of paper given to write on that's cut perfect for a locket. His script is clear and elegant. He finishes and Feliciano takes his knife pendant, pulling Luciano closer as he brings their necklaces together to open his charm.

It takes a second to finagle the paper and the plastic covering inside but once the task is done, Feliciano stares down at it a bright smile crossing his face. Luciano just watches. Feliciano finally looks up to him, the beginnings of tears in his eyes. It startles Luciano but not as much as Feliciano throwing himself into Luciano's arms to kiss him all over his face.

"I love you, I love you too. I do I love you," Feliciano prattles on between his kisses. Luciano feels frozen. He didn't actually expect Feli to return his feelings. He manages to sit up and look Feliciano in the eye. When he finds nothing but adoration he kisses Feliciano this time. Feliciano giggles into the hold, snuggling right into Luciano's lap to be closer to him.

The kiss deepens and hands begin to wander. It's Feliciano that pulls Luciano along up the stairs to the bedroom. He keeps giggling between kisses and Luciano smiles at the action. It's so sweet and he wants to drown in it. Their movements become more flustered as they topple over onto the bed. Feliciano manages to pull Luciano close and hold him tight.

"I love you, I love you," He says. Luciano has to remind himself to breathe properly. He pulls back just enough to face Feli fully.

"I love you," He says easier this time about. Feli smiles happily, taking Luciano's knife pendant in his fingers since it dangles down to him. We twirls it about, reading the inscription etched into it's side. He unlocks his own necklace with it, smiling at the inside before turning that smile back to Luciano. Luciano smiles back, letting Feliciano take of their necklaces to place aside to not lose them.

It's tender as they get lost in each other, far different from the interactions Luciano has had before. It's better though. Having Feliciano just as enamored with him, calling his name sweetly, is something he never expected to her but he wants to hear nothing else.

"I love you," He murmurs in Feli's ear.

"I love you," Feliciano moans back.

The moment ends just as loving, tangled in each other and pressed flush together. Luciano runs his fingers through Feli's hair as he dozes off. A smile graces his face, finally finding happiness. It's all so new having been with Feli, but he feels different. Maybe Feliciano has changed him but he knows it's for the better so he will not let it bother him. He kisses Feli's head then drifts into a sleep of his own.

* * *

Alfred is singing and rather badly at that. The only reason he keeps going is because Allen is laughing too hard to comprehensibly tell him to stop. Allen can barely see through the laughter tears that are spilling out of him but he knows Alfred is giving him excited looks over his shoulder. Allen manages to throw a couch pillow at him though.

"Shut uuuuup!" He says but bursts into giggles soon after as Alfred very badly hits a high note. It gets worse when Alfred squishes him to his chest, singing right in his ear in a breathy cheesy fashion.

"Come on Al where's your sense of fun?" Alfred teases him, nuzzling into his cheek at the same time. Allen pushes him off, straightening himself out, and plastering a smirk on his face.

"I could think of other fun things to do~" He coos back. Alfred sputters and throws the pillow back at him. It sets off another round of giggles.

"You're so weird," Alfred tells him but his eyes are bright with happiness. Allen loves that look. It's so open and honest.

"I'm so in love with you," He says before he can stop himself. Too caught up in the moment his real thoughts tumble out. He's known for a while how much he's been feeling for Alfred. It'd be nearly impossible for him to not feel that way. He didn't plan to say it though. Alfred dramatically blinks at him and Allen's eyes widen in absolute dread.

"I'm gunna go to bed!" He rushes out and tries to make an escape to not get stuck in an even more awkward moment. His wrist is caught though and he's brought face to face with Alfred whose staring at him in wonder.

"Really?" He asks softly. Allen forces himself to not make a high pitched whine in embarrassment.

"Yeah I'm really going to bed night doll!" He tries again. He gets even less far this time as Alfred spins him once more to kiss him deeply. Allen melts into it just enough for Alfred to let him go.

"I.. I mean. I do too," He stumbles out but that gorgeous smile is still on his face. Allen's jaw drops at the confession. He thought Alfred looked gorgeous before but the sight of him stuttering and blushing and admitting love, for Allen no less, is truly marvelous to behold. Allen wastes no time in throwing his arms over Alfred's shoulder to yank him down to kiss him again. Alfred laughs into the hold, carefully maneuvering them to stand at better footing.

"That's it!" Alfred pulls back sharply and Allen whines at having him leave his arms. Alfred tosses a snide look over his shoulder at the noise. He waves Allen over to the table handing him the pen and a small scrap of paper. Allen smiles and copies Alfred's idea of writing down the special words. They exchange and finagle their lockets open to slip the words inside. Once that task is complete they smile at each other. It's easy to start another sweet kiss.

It's simple for Allen to laugh as Alfred picks him up and walks him around the house, only minorly bumping into things as Allen kisses his face in distraction. His happiness is overflowing at the small replay of Alfred's words in his head. He never dreamed, thought it would never be possible for Alfred to look at him the way he dared hope. It's a dream come true.

"I love you," Allen whispers against his lips. He can feel Alfred smile into another kiss.

"I love you," Alfred replies and it sends those same jolts of happiness right back through Allen who places kisses everywhere he can. He pulls back a little only to get stalled. He looks down to his necklace, the magnetic beak firmly attached to Alfred's own locket. He starts laughing the same time Alfred does. Carefully they take them off to place beside them.

It's insane how easy it is for Allen to get lost in Alfred. He would never let someone get close enough to hurt him like this. What they are doing is vulnerable but the words spoken between each action is what really does Allen in. It's so hard for him to admit his feelings but with Alfred they tumble out. The best part being the words echoed back in Alfred's voice.

It's utterly peaceful on Alfred's chest once it's all over, the starlight already asleep. Allen traces light patterns on his chest as he slowly lets sleep take him as well. He doesn't remember the last time he felt so at ease. He wants it to stay like this for as long as possible. He gets to be happy again with someone who wants him around. He feels better about himself too and that's a change he wants to stick around. Letting someone in took time and effort, there is no way he could go through it again.


	17. Nothing Lasts Forever

Allen wakes up on the ground, hard and pressing into his back at awkward points. He sits up with a groan holding his head. It's not where he fell asleep, it's not the comfort of Alfred's bed, or even Alfred. No he knows this place, buried in his memories. He looks around at all the sleeping figures in the abandoned building, huddled up in the dirt, and looking miserable. He turns his head around to see Matt stirring awake against a wall, slowly opening his eyes to lock on Allen sitting in the middle of a magic circle.

"Allen?" Matt asks quietly. Allen looks to his hands, turning them over, wincing at the pain in his arm. His gash is back, looking fresh. He looks back up at Matt in panic. There's a jabbing press in his pocket. He finagles the discomfort out of it to come face to face with two lockets in the shape of birds with their beaks pressed together.

"Matt-" He gets cut off by the hug his brother envelopes him in. Allen almost pulls away. He and Matt never had friendly contact before, but after so long of being with Alfred and opening up to such things, he wraps his arms tight around his brother and cries into his shoulder. His soft noises wake everyone else up too. He hears Oliver and Francois, then feels them close in on their hug. Allen hides his face in their arms. He's missed them all so much it's almost like a dream to have them back.

There's a pained whine from behind him that ruins the moment. He knows that sound. He and his family jerk back at seeing Luciano pushing himself to all fours.

Luciano takes a deep breath at having the weight of the ground off his lungs. Something is wrong. Panicking he pats the ground beneath him. He scoots away from the magic circle he finds himself in. This isn't where he went to bed. There is no Feli in his arms. He hisses at the sharp pain in his pocket stabbing his side. He yanks out a knife pendant, the chain tangled around a heart locket. He snaps his head up to Allen and his surroundings. He knows this place and it holds dread he never thought. He jerks when Flavio tackles him in a hug.

"Lucainooooo," His brother whines, holding Luciano close. Luciano pats his head awkwardly in a show of affection he wouldn't have done before meeting Feliciano. He glances at Lutz and Kuro who look relieved to have him back but the weight of the trinkets in his hand are heavy. He grips them tight then levels Oliver in a steady stare.

"Where's Feli?" He asks Oliver quietly though he is internally freaking out. Lutz and Kuro share a confused look, poking Luciano to see if it's really him. Luciano bats them away. He detangles out of Flavio's hands to crawl over to Oliver. The small family backs away from him but he gets close enough to kneel properly in front of the British man.

"Where did he go?" Luciano's voice is strained. His eyes snap to Allen when he pushes out of his own brother's hands to get Oliver's attention.

"I need to go see Alfred," Allen whispers hastily to Oliver. Their necklaces are clenched tight in his hand. He needs to see him. Oliver looks between them, scared almost, and shakes his head.

"I can't you sent you back," He says meekly, causing both Allen and Luciano to share a look of worry, something neither of them would have ever dared to do before.

"What do you mean?" Allen asks as he manages to stand. Oliver stands as well, holding his spellbook tight to his chest. Luciano stays on the ground completely frozen if Oliver truly means what he says.

"It won't be the same," Oliver whispers. Allen barks out a twisted laugh, running a hand through his hair while Luciano glares at the ground.

"What happened in such a short amount of time to make you like this?" Kuro asks suddenly, gaining the attention of all of those in the room. Allen mouths out the words Kuro said, trying to figure out what they mean but it's Luciano who answers.

"Short? It's been a year." He says forcefully as if trying to convince himself. He looks at Allen who nods his head in agreement. He spent a year with Alfred. He looks to Matt, who shakes his head.

"You've been gone like two days, the circle is still warm in some places," He jerks his head down at the circle. Disbelieving Allen touches the runes, feeling a soft heat from them. Dread fills him and he rounds on Oliver, clutching the lockets to his chest.

"Please send me to him please I need to see him one more time please," He begs. Oliver stares at him never hearing his son sound like the before. He turns his look down to Luciano who is complacent which is something else he's never seen. Luciano slowly angles his head up to him, a silent resignation in his eyes.

"Please Oliver," Luciano pleads defeated. Oliver glances between the two of them. He holds his book tight and sighs. He doesn't have the heart to deny their request though he fears the outcome.

"It won't be the same," He says again but Luciano is adamant and Allen is crying again. So Oliver whimpers and opens his book, tears welling up in his eyes and he finds a spell to send them back to where they want to go. The same spell won't work but this new one will do the same thing. At least close to it.

"I don't have the preparation to keep you there long, it needs to be quick," He says with his voice cracking. Allen suddenly holds out a hand out to Luciano to haul him to his feet. He pulls him up and they stand in the circle willingly nodding their heads in understanding.

Oliver chants the words, his voice uneven. When the circle lights up and they are gone, Oliver drops to his knees, wondering what he just did. The spell he used before had a time distortion making it so very little time would change since the original casting. Where ever he just sent them to it will be like they were never there to begin with. That place has no recollection of who they are.

* * *

 Allen holds his head, trying to steady himself on his feet, the lockets in his hand. He jumps when he hears a noise behind him, turning to see Alfred in the kitchen making food and smiling like always.

"Sunshine," He breathes out. He goes quickly to Alfred, apologies are ready on his tongue. Instead he jumps back when Alfred spins around and drips the whisk in his hands with a small yelp.

"Who are you?" Alfred asks and Allen's heart sinks. No, not after all the time he spent with Alfred could he not remember. Not after all the shit he's done.

"Alfre-" He says but a sob chokes him up in realization. Oliver said it wouldn't be the same. Allen didn't know it'd be like this, like Alfred never knew him. His chest hurts. Allen rubs at his eyes, tears forming instantly. It's not fair. Alfred meant everything to him and now he doesn't even know him.

"Hey you okay?" Allen sniffles at the soft tone of Alfred's voice, mimicking the first words he ever heard him say. The tone just as patient as he remembers. Allen looks up and forgets all the sudden pain to hug Alfred tight, trying not to be more upset at the fact Alfred doesn't wrap his arms around him like he wants. Allen pulls back to give him a pained smile. Alfred's worried expression does not help.

"I know you don't know me honey doll but please," Allen reaches up a hand to hold Alfred's cheek, remembering all the smile Alfred would give him. He pulls up the lockets, opening one up to see which one is the right one with his hand writing in it. He finds it and carefully puts the chain over Alfred's head.

"Please know that I love you. I love you so much dear," Allen sniffles gain, trying to get his words out through his tears. Alfred is staring down at him in bewilderment. Allen takes a deep breath and continues. It's not fair.

"Your smiles are the brightest things I've ever seen and you're so excited by everything and I love you," Allen cries. He holds Alfred's face between his hands and angles him down so he can kiss his nose. It's not fair that it's all ripped away from him.

"You're going to save the world some day, you saved me. Please, never stop," He whispers with his voice cracking and his heart snapping inside. Alfred just nods his head slightly, his own eyes welling up in tears at the state Allen is in. Allen tries to smile one last time, not knowing if he will ever see Alfred ever again. Not knowing if he'll remember him again. He looks to his feet, seeing them disappearing before his eyes. He looks back up trying to commit Alfred's eye color to memory.

"I love you bunny," He chokes out one last time before he can feel himself surely slipping away. He falls away from Alfred, seeing as the sunshine of his life reaches out to him in panic before disappearing in blackness.

Allens feels the wood on his face first. He pushes to his knees, staring at the wall in front of him. He can hear the voices of his family behind him but he's numb inside. It hurts. It all hurts. Allen grit his teeth. The pressure of his bird locket in his hand is just a small reminder. He shakes and pounds his fists on the ground and screams. His whole body is aching in pain and he cries loudly, wanting more than anything to not feel this pain because he let Alfred in.

* * *

 Luciano lands on his feet. He pauses to take a deep breath, letting his body feel out the environment before opening his eyes. He sees Feliciano singing softly in the living room, with a rag in his hands, wiping down random surfaces to clean them.

"Feli," Luciano whispers with that soft tone he learned in this very house. Feliciano whips around and drops his cleaning supplies. Luciano takes a step forward with a hand outstretched. He recoils when Feliciano flinches.

"How did you get in my house?" He asks in panic. Luciano lets his hand drop. Feliciano hasn't flinched in front of him since they first met. There is no recognition in Feli's eyes and Luciano's proud posture slumps. Oliver warned it would be different, he just didn't know how much. He pushes down the emotions that are raging inside him.

"Feliciano," Luciano whispers again more strained this time, taking slower steps to the shaking country in front of him. He reaches out a hand again, gentler this time, letting it hold Feli's face softly. Feli stares up at him in wonderment, none of the fear from the first attempt.

"You may not know me, but know I love you," Luciano says forcefully. He throat feels dry and he takes a deep breath at the shock in Feli's eyes. He never said it enough, should have said it sooner. Feliciano would always remind him and express his feelings in the most sincere of ways that Luciano never knew how. He grips the pendant tightly then takes the heart shaped one gently.

"You are so patience Feli, so sweet and unbelievably gentle," Luciano keeps talking as he moves the chain of the pendant over Feliciano's head. Once it's placed in the right spot he returns a hand to Feli's face to keep him close. It hurts so much, he let Feliciano into his life, he let Feliciano soften him when he wouldn't let anyone else close. Feli gently leans into his touch and it makes it worse.

"You are so strong and your kindness is going to save people just like you saved me," Luciano's voice cracks and Feliciano starts crying. Luciano wipes away the tears gently with his thumbs. He knows how much Feliciano is considered weak, a mistake he made as well, but he is the strength Luciano never knew he needed.

"Please never stop being gentle Feli, even with someone as stubborn as me," Luciano pulls Feli's head down to kiss his forehead so he can't see the small tear slipping past his defenses. His heart aches in his chest. It only hurts more when Feliciano grips his arms tight just as his body starts to drift away. He smiles as softly as he can as he's pulled back towards the world he came from. That smile slips at the sob Feliciano lets out. It's just a scramble to try and hold on to him but the blackness is stronger.

Luciano sits up from the hard ground under him just in time to hear Allen scream in agony. He looks over to his fellow nation, crumpled up on the floor and sobbing loudly. Luciano pulls out his knife pendant with the chain twisted around his hand. He grips it tight. In a striking moment he knows no one else will ever know what he feels like in this moment. They are all alone with no one but each other and their memories. Luciano pulls his legs up close to him and hides his head letting silent tears stain his sleeves with salt. He doesn't know if he'll ever see Feliciano again, and he wants to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah sorry this took so long, hope you.. enjoy?


	18. Still Thinking of You

Luciano sits in a rickety chair at the edge of his balcony looking over the city being rebuilt. He takes a deep breath, letting the sadness he's been holding back come forth. Scarcely will he let himself think of Feliciano and his honey colored eyes. It hurts so much more than he cares to admit. So he hides his feelings until times like this where he knows he can sit, and just be sad.

As soon as he got back from the states after the spell trip, he called off the war. He ended it with orders, threatening and blackmailing every politician he could to make it end. The people he could feel had a change of heart. He could feel their guilt inside, and it made him guilty too. Many nations involved in the war were so surprised to his sudden surrender they didn't really demand punishment, not that Luciano didn't give himself his own dealings. He sent builders and money and anything his country could spare to the ones he harmed. He needed to fix something. The people of his nation supported the idea. They forced their politicians and those in power to give in. Luciano felt a different kind of proud to be them that day.

Allen too, he knows, sent supplies and food to many of the nations who suffered from their fighting, even sending some food to Luciano, though Luciano had a hard time accepting it. Not because he didn't want the help no, not at all. In other circumstances he would have rejected it on terms he could handle himself but he couldn't decline the offer. He just didn't know if he deserved the kind of forgiveness that came with the help. Allen said nothing of it during the delivery, even going as far as to give him a sympathetic smile before leaving to do more work.

Luciano is still stuck with the odd thought. He feels closer to Allen now in a sick sense. There's no one else who has gone through what they have and it brought them together. Some definitely felt scared, seeing two of the most powerful nations backing and supporting each other especially after a major war just happened. They sure got backlash from their family and allies. Allen didn't care and Luciano didn't either. They both knew, somehow, that they needed to work together despite all the turmoil that happened.

He plays with the engraving on the knife pendant around his neck. It's been five years since he came back from being with Feliciano. It still kills him inside.

The door to his balcony opens and he rolls his head lazily to see Allen closing the door behind him. The American takes the seat across from him without a word. Luciano sighs and looks back over the city, bringing his arm up to rest his head against his hand. Allen pulls his legs up close and leans back, completely relaxed in the moment. Never before would either of them had thought they would be comfortable with the other. Vulnerable even.

Luciano growls and stands from his seat to march inside. Allen watches him go with a neutral expression, raising an eyebrow when Luciano comes back with a bottle of wine. The Italian pops it open and takes a swig, wordlessly passing it to Allen without a second glance. Allen sighs and grabs it, taking his own drink, then placing the bottle on the table between them.

Allen thinks of Alfred often. The bird charm around his neck is constant reminder. It's one of the few things that keeps him going. If he ever sees Alfred again, he wants him to be in awe of all Allen has done, just like he had been in awe of Alfred. He sighs and takes another drink of the bottle, placing it in Luciano's hand when he reaches for it.

"What was yours like?" He asks quietly. Luciano huffs but not in annoyance, twisting the bottle in his hands. Allen doesn't really expect him to answer, Luciano never let people in. He's a little shocked when Luciano sits a little straighter and answers him.

"So gentle," He whispers. Luciano closes his eyes tight and grips the bottle before thrusting it to Allen before he breaks it in his grip. He runs a hand down his face when the bottle is out of it, all the way back down to his pendant. He turns his face up to the blue sky, a small part of him wishing Feliciano was there beside him to see it.

"He was so fucking patient with me," Luciano grimaces. He treated Feli so horrible in the beginning and all Feliciano ever did was make him smile. It's debt inducing. Allen nods his head slowly. To see Luciano so broken by one person is a sight to see, and maybe he would have gloated about it, but now all he can do is sympathize.

"What about yours?" Luciano asks. Allen sighs and looks over the city. Italy truly is a pretty place. Too bad he's seeing it under such depressing circumstances.

"Like the sun," Allen weakly smiles, remembering all the sunny days he had with Alfred and how he seemed to rival such energy. He wipes at a tear falling down his cheek, keeping one hand there and running the other through his hair, trying to remember what it used to feel like when Alfred did it.

"Always wanted to help, so full of happiness," He goes on. Luciano rubs at his own eyes and Allen doesn't think he's crying, not fully at least. Luciano holds open his hand and Allen gives him back the bottle after taking a long drink himself. They can't get drunk but it's a nice daydream. It might make the pain easier. Only when the bottle is empty, maybe an hour or so after, does Allen silently stand and leave. Luciano doesn't say goodbye, instead he says something else that catches Allen off guard.

"I'm sorry, for starting all of this," Luciano mumbles, his words only slightly muffled by his hand keeping his head propped up. He peeks over at Allen paused in the doorway. The American doesn't turn to face him, just ducks his head low, his shoulders sinking with a soft sigh.

"Yeah, me too," He mumbles back, stepping inside and closing the door all without looking back. Luciano feels a small semblance of guilt unwind in him. It had been all his fault the war started, and though not his idea, the trip to the other world could have been avoided if he wasn't an asshole. He shifts uncomfortably by himself.

He's thought about it a lot but there might be something else he can do to quiet the rage of the world around him. It's a potentially stupid idea but it's the only one he has. Luciano closes his eyes and resists his urge to throw the empty wine bottle at the wall. Instead he opens his eyes back out over his city, desperately wishing he wasn't alone.

Allen get back in his car and drives slowly back to the airport to go home. He almost doesn't want to. Knowing where he is and how close yet how far away he is from Alfred is horrible. It's part of why he visits Luciano. It's a nice way to be sad with someone who understands how much pain he's in. This is only the second time he's shown up, but he knows it won't be the last. The feel of belonging is to ingrained into him now to let it slip so easily. Luciano hasn't told him to leave yet either. He sleeps on the plane ride dreaming of blue skies and blue eyes.


	19. Do You Ever Think Of Me?

Allen places a hand on his cheek and runs his other hand through his hair, a comfort method now, something Alfred used to do to him. He wonders exactly why he shows up to these meetings. It's only been a few years since they started having them yet still he doesn't want to go. He was never one to be involved with other people's business but when Luciano invited him to try out the meetings, to see if it would actually help the state of their world, he couldn't say no.

The meetings are for all of the nations to get together and talk out their issues with each other. Most were surprised to hear Allen backing him up on the idea. It got most of them to agree. Luciano tends to lead them. It helps keep them in line. They're annoying but he goes anyway. He stares up at the building, wanting to blow it up.

He goes inside the main hall, spotting Luciano leaning outside the main door to the room over bustling with nations, either talking or arguing or whatever, Allen doesn't particularly care. He walks over and leans against the wall as well. Luciano quietly hands him a small bottle, no bigger than Allen's palm, filled with red liquid. His knife pendant catches in the light of the ceiling.

"Because." Is all Luciano says and he enters the meeting room. Allen opens the lid and sniffs it, smirking slightly to the smell of wine. Not caring if someone smells it on him he chugs it quickly. After the first time, it became a twisted tradition for Allen to visit Luciano on the day they came back. This time it happened to be over a meeting day. Allen follows inside, twitching in his suit and wanting to tear it off. He tosses the empty bottle back to Luciano who catches it without even looking at him. No one questions it.

When the meeting gets underway, Allen debates running out. He has before. If things got too wild or the others tried to get him to interact he would walk out. He never got very far. Luciano always came after him, dragging him back in and telling him it's what needs to happen. Allen hates him for being right. He wants this world to be better and he needs to be involved to do that.

Not that he hasn't gone after Luciano too if not more so. The Italian has this big problem of getting angry quickly, throwing something, and then walking out. Allen found him easily enough, made a snarky comment, and dragged him back. He's not sure why they do it. One of these days they will both leave together and then what will happen? Allen isn't sure but he'll find out when that time comes.

The meetings work he can admit. There have been next to no threats of another world word which is the biggest relief ever. This is their longest period of peace in a long time. Allen drags a hand down his face, trying to stay awake so he can go to Luciano's after and drink his head off even if he can't get drunk. His hand finds his bird locket. His one thing to ground his sanity.

"Allen? Your opinion?" A voice interrupts his thoughts and his sanity goes out the window. He sits up from his slouched position and looks to the front where Kuro and Zao are at each other's necks, trying to hold the other in a chokehold while Francois stands next to them, regarding him with a blank expression. Allen blinks then makes an annoyed face.

"Why does this involve me?" He asks not bothering to hide his disgust at being bothered. Francois sighs and takes a drag of his cigarette.

"Because you run the transportation system," Zao chokes out, trying to jab an elbow at Kuro's wildly smirking face. Allen groans and stands. He really shouldn't have come. He makes his way towards the exit when someone grabs his arm. Allen has half a mind to roundhouse kick whoever to the ground, only to stop himself when he sees Luciano's angry eyes digging into him. Allen deflates, ready to go back to his desk, when Luciano walks away back to his own desk to grab his stuff. They share a look and Allen really wants to leave. He jogs back to his own seat to get his own things, ready to leave, when the power goes out.

There are a whole bunch of angry groans and a snap followed by Kuro yelling out curse words. Allen rolls his eyes. This is exactly what they need right now. Then the building shakes, a slow trembling picking up in frequency. He holds tight to the desk next to him, used to earthquakes in his country but the shaking isn't the most of it. A sharp crack makes him jump. The room goes eerily silent as they are left staring. His eyes go to the front of the room where a blinding green glow is peeking through a crack in the plaster. The glow only grows as the crack gets wider, a small archway now etching it's way down the wall outlined in green. The inside shatters like glass and Allen covers his eyes as it explodes open.

The lights go back on and Allen blinks into the archway no longer blinding but still bright. Luciano grabs his arm quickly giving him a confused look to which Allen responds by shrugging. Inside the arch is a fog, swirling from edge to edge and blurring the other side like opaque moving glass. Allen steps towards it unafraid. He can barely make out other figures, other people, on the other side. One of them has a green light in their hand. He moves to touch the fog.

"Allen wait!" He stops short, turning around to Oliver who has a glowing blue light in his hand. Allen backs away as Oliver stops in front of the archway. Carefully he places his hand on the ground, sending out a pulse of blue electricity. The green light drops as well, sending back a new wave of green energy. Oliver stays low as does the other, small pulses emitting from their lights in changing patterns, communicating.

Allen raises an eyebrow. Of all the shit he has to deal with today, this is not something he wanted. He takes a step back when Oliver finally stands and faces him. The softest of smiles graces his face as he looks to the arch way again. Allen glares at the swirling mass when a hand reaches through it. Some of the others freak out but Luciano sides up next to him. The hand comes closer until a body emerges and Allen stops breathing.

Alfred shakes his head, blinking up and looking around to his new surroundings until his eyes land on Allen. He gasps and runs to him, holding his face in a hand and running the other through Allen's hair just like Allen remembers. Allen has tears spilling out of his eyes looking up at the smile on Alfred's face.

"You're real," Alfred says as if he doesn't believe it either. Allen inhales sharply. A soft clink gets his attention. He and Alfred both look down to where their necklaces are attached.

"I knew you were. Matthew said you were just in my head but I knew seeing you couldn't be fake you're real I knew it," Alfred lets out a breathy laugh. Allen reaches up a hand to touch his face, shaking at the physical mass Alfred truly is in front of him. He sends a disbelieving look to Luciano. The Italian is already looking to him with eyes wide. Dramatically he turns his head away from Allen back to the fog with a new hand sticking through it.

Luciano steps forward, reaching out to take this hand in his. Gently he guides it forward. He gulps as Feliciano stumbles through, nearly tripping but landing safely in Luciano's hold. He slowly lifts his head, blinking hard, then smiling brightly when he recognizes Luciano in front of him.

"It's you!" He shouts happily, throwing his arms around Luciano's shoulders to hold him tight. Luciano's heart beats hard as he wraps his arms around Feliciano's waist, clinging to him and keeping him close. He's missed Feliciano so much, it's surreal to see him, to hold him once more. He hides his face in Feliciano's neck and lets the few tears that welled up out. He's missed him more than anything. He pulls back and looks down at the bright smile on Feli's face. Feliciano reaches up a hand and holds his face softly wiping away those few tears.

"Feli," He whispers his name, trying to keep himself in line, trying to convince him this is real. Feliciano giggles and finds his heart pendant from under his outfit. Luciano watches as his fingers take the small knife and use it to unlock the mechanism keeping the heart closed. It pops open and Feli gasps happily.

"So that's what's inside," He says then wraps Luciano in another hug. Luciano hugs back never wanting to let him go. He glances over at Allen who is bawling, holding to Alfred like a lifeline. The sight is almost laughable. Allen is blubbering as Alfred coos to him to get him to calm down but it doesn't really help. He's so focused on Alfred that the sound of shattering glass is unexpected, immediately jerking Feli back to protect him from the possible sharp pieces. Allen stares wide eyed at Oliver now faced with someone who looks like him but dressed in more wood like colors, a green glow in their hand.

"Oh!" Oliver squeaks and the room is silent, every nation looking through the now broken arch way. Alfred breaks the quiet in a laugh in Allen's ear. He detangles from the hold and slips through to the other side. Allen whines and reaches out to him but Alfred is coming back soon enough with his brother in tow.

"This is the part where I tell you told you so," Alfred tells him. Matthew giggles and smiles at Allen. Allen smiles back at him while Alfred wraps him back up in a hug.

"My name is-"

"Matthew, I know," Allen cuts him off, his voice still slightly croaky form his tears. He shakes Matthew's hand then turns over to wave Matt down from his spot. He does so with a shrug, putting his hands in his pockets as he meanders over.

"This is my brother," Allen introduces him. Alfred greets him happily and Matthew smiles shyly. It prompts Feliciano to wave hazardously back into his own side of the room.

"Lovi come here!" He calls. With a huff Luciano sees Lovino make his way over, looking bored and angry as he usually does. In turn he nods his head for Flavio to come by. Flavio does so happily and haughtily.

"This is him," Feliciano introduces them though Luciano already knows who Lovino is. Flavio takes over talking thankfully, annoying both Lovino and Luciano easily. Slowly everyone else starts mingling. Luciano glances back over at Allen who is already looking back at him. He smirks, just turning back to Alfred easily. Luciano turns back to Feli. His smile is bright and cheerful. It's a sight Luciano never thought he would see again. He hides his face in Feli's hair if only to cover the smile breaking across his own face at having him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for happy endings ahh one more chap coming!


	20. A New Day

"Luci come on!" Feliciano is giggling as Luciano keeps his face buried in his neck. He refuses to raise his head as long as he's smiling. More out of stubbornness out of real care but it's making Feli laugh so it's all worth it. Feli pushes at his arms around his waist but Luciano holds tight, knowing for a fact Feliciano doesn't entirely mind. He lifts his head with a smirk on his face to look at Feli. His love smiles down at him, kissing him quickly, then pulls him down the path.

It's been too long since he's seen the bright colors of Feliciano's Italy. The people greet him nicely and Feli is laughing the whole way home. Luciano wants to pull him to a stop so he can appreciate the sun shining down but he's enjoying Feli's excitement too much.

"Alfredo!" Feli calls out. Luciano spies Allen and Alfred sitting on Feliciano's doorstep. They both wave excitedly, Alfred's arm draped over Allen's shoulder like it belongs there. It might as well. Feli and Alfred hug once they get close enough. Luciano and Allen do not but they do smirk slightly at each other in silent understanding and happiness.

"I'm going to make all the good things!" Feliciano tells them once he enters the kitchen. Luciano ties the white apron in a bow behind his back for him. Allen stands by Feli for a while, talking about what he can use instead to make the pasta edible for his vegan tastes. Feli has no problem following along as he is truly a dream in the kitchen. Luciano watches him with a soft smile making its way onto his face.

The break in the wall, even just a few short years ago, changed a lot. With all the others now mixing and seeing a different side of things, their world began to lighten up. Feliciano stood by in stunned silence as Flavio managed to get Lovino to laugh. Allen has told him that he's never seen Matt so relaxed before either.

Oliver and that other England began working together on something, and though it took a while to perfect, the results turned out better than expect. They had help of course from a few of the others, particularly Lukas who seemed genuinely interested in the memories hidden away. The small potion they made up brought back all the memories once lost to Feliciano and Alfred once the original spell wore off. Though Luciano wished he could pick some of the memories to stay locked away, mainly the ones where he had been especially cruel, he doesn't regret bringing them back. Feliciano still snuggles up to him at night and that's what matters.

Allen smirks over at Alfred who is giggling into his hand at something he said. A weight has been lifted off his soul since having him back. With his memories restored as well he seemed more than willing to let Allen into his life though he says he would have done so anyway. To be welcomed back with ease makes Allen really feel like he had been missed even though Alfred had nothing but a small bird charm to be reminded of Allen in the first place.

"Cheers," He calls out once Feli passes out small glasses of wine. Alfred makes a face at him and Allen makes one right back. He smirks over at Luciano whose attention is glued to Feli as he works. He rolls his eyes. Since the wall break, instead of getting together to wallow in sadness like they used to, Allen visits Feliciano's side of Italy with Alfred to celebrate coming back together. The other two didn't object to the idea.

Sometimes they will have others join them. Matt and Matthew will stop by if they feel up to it, or Lovino and Flavio will stay for a while if Lovino can put off pretending to be annoyed with Flavio long enough. At the end of the day though, Alfred is cuddled up next to him, blabbering on about something and blushing when Allen tells him a smooth line.

Allen peeks up at Alfred as he smiles at nothing in particular. Alfred catches him looking and kisses him quickly. It sets off a small round of giggles between them.

"Gross," Luciano says with a mock sneer. Allen flips him off but not with animosity. Felicano teases him by coming over and kissing him to make it even. Luciano shoos him away but Allen can see the smile on his face.

He never thought back then when the idea to send Luciano away via spell would turn out this way. He didn't plan to get caught in the middle of it either, but with Alfred's arm around him he's happy he did. There's a certain warmth being with him that Allen wouldn't trade for any world between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taadaa! Oh goodness I really hope you all enjoyed this story, there was a lot going on to this and I do think it's one of my best. Love you all, thank you so much for your lovely comments and reviews and ahh hope to see you in another story soon!

**Author's Note:**

> this story is along time coming and i hope you enjoy!


End file.
